¿La tercera Generación?
by Grytherin18
Summary: Una mañana, Dumbledore dice que han llegado unos visitantes del futuro. ¿Cual será la reacción del trío y sus conocidos cuando se presenten sus hijos? Fred no muere.
1. La llegada de la caja

Aquel miércoles, el famoso trío dorado se dirigía al Gran Comedor para desayunar. Harry Potter, un chico de pelo negro despeinado con unos brillantes ojos verdes esmeralda que estaban ocultos tras una gafas redondas, observaba a sus dos mejores amigos, Ron Weasley, pelirrojo de ojos azules y más pecas que días tiene el año; y Hermione Granger, una chica con el pelo castaño espeso y ojos castaños; discutir.

El motivo de la discusión, Harry no lo tenía claro. Habían comenzado a discutir por una tarea que Ron no había echo y que se la había pedido a Hermione. Y ahora, a unos doscientos metros, más o menos, del Gran Comedor, discutían sobre el amigo por correspondencía de Hermione, Viktor Krum; pasando por si los cereales integrales eran mejores que los normales, si el quidditch era un deporte muy violento, y si una cuchara era más letal que un libro. Harry aún se preguntaban como habían llegado a discutir sobre ese tema.

Cuando entraron en el Gran Comedor, todas las mesas se giraron para verlos, y Harry gimió. Ya tenía suficiente con los artículos de _El Profeta, _que lo trataban como a un mentiroso, como para añadirle las peleas infantiles, y muchas veces sin sentido, de sus amigos. Al llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry se sentó al lado de la hermana pequeña de Ron, Ginny, una chica pelirroja, con pecas y los ojos de color marrón chocolate. Al sentarse, dirigió una mirada a la mesa de Ravenclaw, buscando a su ¿novia? Pero Cho estaba conversando con sus amigas. Desde su desastrosa cita de San Valentín, hacía una semana, Cho había estado esquiva con Harry.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso, Potter? -preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti -respondió Harry, que había oído rumores de una pelea entre Ginny y su novio, Michael Corner-. ¿Por qué sonríes?

-Mira la mesa de los profesores -respondió la pelirroja. Harry así lo hizo, y se llevó una sorpresa al ver faltar a cierto sapo rosado.

-¡Umbridge no esta! -exclamó el voz alta. Ron y Hermione interrumpieron su debate, que ahora era sobre si el zumo de calabaza era mejor al de naranja.

-¿Qué?

-Sí -respondió Ginny, soltando una pequeña risita-. Y lo mejor es que me tocaba clase con ella justamente después de desayunar.

-Me preguntó que habrá pasado -dijo Hermione, pensativa.

-Creo que ahora lo sabremos -respondió Ron, señalando a Dumbledore, que se había puesto de pie. Todos se percataron de la venda en la cabeza que llevaba.

-Buenos días alumnos -dijo Dumbledore-. Me gustaría decirles que las clases se han cancelado -Ravenclaw y Hermione se quejaron-. En cuanto lleguen unos invitados.

Y en ese momento, por las puertas del Gran Comedor, entraron los Weasley (Percy apartado del grupo), Fleur Delacour, Oliver Wood, una chica rumana llamada Viorica Stoica, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Hestia Jones, Viktor Krum (añadir gruñido de Ron), una chica búlgara de nombre Vasilka Sirakov, Dudley Dursley (para sorpresa de Harry), y Sirius Black para conmoción de toda la sala.

-Antes de que digan nada, Sirius Black es inocente de todos sus cargos. Y la profesora Umbridge ha sido mandada temporalmente fuera de Hogwarts, por si las moscas -la sala tuvo que resistir una carcajada.

-Que casualidad -comentó Harry, tras saludar a Sirius y a Remus-. Justo cuando Dumbledore dice lo de los invitados, entráis vosotrs.

-Eso no ha sido casualidad -respondió Sirius, que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro-. Llevamos desde las cuatro de la mañana aquí, congelándonos el culo por petición de Dumbledore. Quería que entrásemos justo cuando él decía lo de los invitados. A ese viejo cada día le va peor la cabeza.

-Yo no lo habría dicho así, pero concuerdo con todo lo que Sirius dice -comentó Remus. Hestia se acercó a ellos.

-Hola Harry -saludó la bruja, que tenía la misma sonrisa que Sirius, y su pelo negro estaba algo despeinado.

-Hola Hestia -saludó Harry.

-Harry -dijo Sirius con voz solemne, que no se la creía ni él-, ya que conoces a Hestia, te la quiero presentar formalmente. Harry, está es mi novia, Hestia Jones.

Harry abrió la boca asombrado.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando? -consiguió balbucear Harry.

-El qué ya te lo he dicho, somos novios -dijo Sirius-. El cómo, supongo que no hace que falta que entre en detalles, ¿cierto? -preguntó moviendo las cejas de arriba a abajo. Harry enrojeció y Hestia golpeó a Sirius en la cabeza-. Y cuando nos ajuntamos fue poco después de que volvieras a Hogwarts después de Navidad.

En ese momento Dumbledore se puso de pie, y todos se sentaron, los invitados en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¡Atención! -pidió Dumbledore con su voz más potente.

-Tengo que saber como hace eso -masculló Ron, frotándose las orejas, al igual que el resto de la sala. Los más perjudicados parecían Sirius y Remus.

Dumbledore decidió seguir.

-Anoche, mientras hacía mi trabajo, una caja de madera apareció en mi despacho, posándose sobre la mesa con suavidad...

Pero no pudo continuar, ya que en ese momento una niebla blanca cubrió la pared del fondo, y una imagen comenzó a formarse:

_En la imagen, se veía a Dumbledore en su despacho, haciendo su trabajo._

-¿Estabas leyendo cómics, Albus? -preguntó McGonagall con voz suave. Todos se tensaron.

_-Ay, -dijo Dumbledore, secándose una lágrima-. Este muggle esta loco._

_Justo en ese momento, un portal morado se abrió justo encima del anciano director. Fawkes soltó un chillido para avisarle, pero Dumbledore no le hizo caso. Del portal salió disparada una caja de madera que se estrelló contra la cabeza de Dumbledore, haciendo que el anciano golpeara la mesa de su despacho y sé desplomase en el suelo._

-¿Suavemente? -repitió Snape. Dumbledore se sonrojo, mientras la sala soltaba leves risitas.

_Dumbledore, aún en el suelo, comenzó a quejarse, usando un selecto vocabulario de palabras._

_-¡Me cago en la puta caja de mierda..._

Los alumnos abrieron los ojos asombrados, al escuchar todas esas palabrotas de la boca del director.

-George, apunta todo lo que diga el profesor Dumbledore -le dijo Fred a su hermano. Éste asintió y comenzó a "aprender" del director.

_Después de que Dumbledore se hubo calmado, sé levantó y cogió la nota que estaba junto a la caja para leerla._

**_Querido profesor Dumbledore,_**

**_puede que no nos crea, pero le aseguro que somos de confianza. Enviamos esto desde el futuro. Dentro hay una esfera que podrá activar con su varita. Pero antes deberá convocar a todos los estudiantes y profesores, menos a Umbitch... perdón, Umbridge, y a las siguientes personas: los Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Oliver Wood, Viorica Stoica, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Hestia Jones, Viktor Krum, Vasilka Sirakov, Dudley Dursley y Sirius Black. Seguro que podrá hacerlo._**

**_Con cariño,_**

**_Tercera generación._**

_Dumbledore leyó la carta, antes de fruncir el ceño. Usó su varita para demostrar la autenticidad del mensaje. Al ver que era cierto, sé sentó en la silla y miró a su fénix._

_-Fawkes, convoca a los Jefes de las Casas -pidió Dumbledore, y Fawkes soltó un cantó-. Y de paso, ves a buscar a Madame Pomfrey._

_El fénix rodó los ojos antes de desaparecer en un estallido de llamas._

La sala se llenó de murmullos, y Dumbledore pidió silenció.

-Muy bien -dijo-. Vamos a conocer a nuestro futuro.

Sacó una esfera negra del bolsillo, la colocó en el suelo y la tocó con la varita.

De está, comenzó a salir un espeso humo blanco, que fue revelando la figura de...

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**primer capítulo de este fic nuevo que estoy haciendo.**

**Tras leer varios de estos fics, me he decidió arriesgar y hacer el mió propio. Espero que os haya gustado está introducción. O más bien la habéis odiado.**

**Bueno, en tal caso, comentar, y me decís que os parece.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


	2. Regulus Black

_Sacó una esfera negra del bolsillo, la colocó en el suelo y la tocó con la varita._

_De está, comenzó a salir un espeso humo blanco, que fue revelando la figura de..._

El Gran Comedor no sabía si se trataba de un hombre o de una mujer, ya que llevaba una capa negra con capucha, de manera que no le permitía ver el rostro.

_-Buenos días, simples mortales _-dijo la figura, con una voz varonil, ligeramente seductora, y todos le miraron con cara de: "¿De qué va este tipo?"

-_De acuerdo, preparaos para ver _-entonces la figura se giró hacía le mesa de los profesores y se dio cuenta del vendaje de Dumbledore-. _¿Qué te ha pasado?_

-La caja que mandasteis le dio en la cabeza mientras "trabajaba" -respondió McGonagall con el ceño fruncido.

-_Lo siento, pero mi novia tiene una puntería pésima... _-un rayo de luz salió de la esfera negra y paso como a treinta metros del lugar donde estaba el encapuchado, estrellándose contra la cara de Gregory Goyle, a quien le empezó a salir una especie de sarpullidos morados. McGonagall suspiró y le quitó el sarpullido.

-_¿Por donde iba? ¡Ah, si! Bueno, mortales, preparaos para ver a la perfección personificada, al ser más bello que vuestros impuros ojos jamás volveran a ver -_Snape rodó los ojos. Ya sabía de quien era hijo_-. Mirad a vuestro alrededor una última vez, ya que después de verme, jamás podréis ver de nuevo..._

-**Quieres callarte y presentarte de una vez** -gritó una voz masculina que parecía provenir de la esfera.

-_Joder Ted, tranquilo que ya voy. Bueno, soy el único e incomparable... ¡Regulus James Black! _-acabó quitándose la capucha.

¡PAF!

Sirius se había desmayado en el suelo, pero solo Remus y Hestia se habían dado cuenta. El resto de la sala observaba a Regulus, la mayoría de las chicas con placer y la mayoría de los chicos con el ceño fruncido. Tenía el pelo negro azabache, cayéndole elegantemente hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran de un gris azulado y tenía la piel ligeramente pálida. Llevaba una camiseta de manga corta de color blanco con unos pantalones negros y unas zapatillas de deporte del mismo color. En su antebrazo derecho, se le podía ver una reciente cicatriz.

-_Vale, chicas. ¿Cuantas de vosotras me quiere tener en su cama? _-preguntó Regulus de forma arrogante. Todas las chicas de sexto y séptimo levantaron las manos, ante la mirada indignadas de sus novios.

-**Pues lo siento, zorras. ¡Pero es solo mío! **-gritó una voz femenina.

-_Lo siento chicas, pero ya tengo dueña _-dijo Regulus con una mirada soñadora-. _Cambiando de tema, que alguien despierte a mi padre, por favor _-Remus se apresuró a despertar a Sirius-. _Para lo que iba. Soy Regulus James Black. Mis padres son, por supuesto, Sirius Black y Hestia Jones._

¡PAF!

-No sabía que Sirius era tan propenso a los desmayos -susurró Ron a Harry, al ver a Sirius en el suelo de nuevo.

-¿Soy tu madre? -preguntó Hestia, incrédula, al mismo tiempo que Sirius volvía en si. Hacía un par de días que se levantaba vomitando, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones, al fin y al cabo tenía casi cuarenta años.

-_A menos que engañaras a papá, creo que si _-respondió Regulus con una sonrisa, que Hestia le devolvió-. _Es más, creo que por estás fechas ya estás embarazada de este dios _-Hestia recibió cálidas felicitaciones de sus más cercanos-. _Bueno, mi nombre viene en honor a mi tío Regulus, el hermano pequeño de papá, con el que siempre quisiste hacer las paces _-Sirius sonrió, aquello era cierto-. _Y a James Potter, el hermano del alma de mi padre._

Harry sonrió a Sirius, feliz de que el hijo de su padrino tuviera el nombre de su padre.

-_Tengo veintisiete años y fui Gryffindor _-la casa de los leones aplaudió, aunque Hestia estaba algo triste, ya que ella fue una águila-. _Aunque el sombrero estuvo a punto de ponerme en Ravenclaw _-aclaró Regulus, sonriendo a su madre.

-_Fui capitán del equipo de quidditch en séptimo año, jugando como golpeador _-los amantes del quidditch aplaudieron, y Sirius sonrió con orgullo, inflando su pecho, mientras Hestia negaba con la cabeza-. _No fui ninguna de esas tonterías de prefecto y Premio Anual _-dijo Regulus, retrocediendo como si los prefectos y Premios Anuales de la sala fueran a levantarse.

-_Mis clases favoritas fueron Transformaciones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras _-McGonagall sonrió a Regulus-. _Y la que menos me gustaba era Herbología, no es por nada _-añadió el chico, sonriendo a Sprout-._Curiosamente el profesor de Herbología es mi favorito._

-**¡Neville es el profesor favorito de todos! **-gritó una voz. Neville, que en ese momento estaba bebiendo agua, se atraganto y la escupió sobre Dean Thomas, que estaba enfrente suyo.

-**¡JAMES! -**gritó una voz femenina, y ahora fue Harry quien escupió sobre Ron.

-**¡Queréis callaros! **-gritó otra voz femenina, con un ligero acento francés.

-_Continuó; ahora trabajo de auror, junto al tío Harry y al tío Ron..._

-¿Somos aurores? -preguntaron los dos a la vez.

-_Los mejores _-afirmó Regulus con orgullo, y Molly gimió, preocupada por sus hijos; ya que para ella, Harry era como otro hijo más.

-_Como ya he dicho, tengo novia y juntos tenemos un hijo de dos años _-continuó Regulus.

-¿Por qué no estáis casados? -preguntó Molly, curiosa.

-_Fácil. Ninguno de los dos encontramos motivos para casarnos. Ya tenemos suficiente con saber que ambos nos amamos _-respondió Regulus-. _Para acabar, mis padrinos fu... son Remus Lupin y Emelinne Vance _-Remus sonrió a los dos aludidos, dándoles las gracias-. _¿Preguntas? Y no, chicas, no estoy disponible _-se oyeron lamentaciones por toda la sala y algunos suspiros de alivio.

-¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz? -preguntó Hermione.

-_¿Cual? ¿Está? -_preguntó Regulus, señalando la cicatriz que había en su antebrazo derecho. Hermione asintió-. _Está me la hice en una redada que hicimos el viernes pasado al Callejón Knockturn. Al parecer, al dueño de Borgin y Burkes no le gustó que la hiciéramos._

-¡Te prohíbo que hagas redadas al Callejón Knockturn! -chilló Hestia.

-_Mamá, ya me lo prohibiste y no funcionó _-dijo el chico, pacientemente. Hestia se sonrojo, pero igualmente le preguntó a su hijo-: ¿Soy buena madre?

-_Siento decírtelo así, mamá, pero... ¡Eres la mejor madre del mundo! _-exclamó Regulus como un niño pequeño, algunos rieron.

-¿Y yo? ¿Cómo soy yo de padre? -preguntó Sirius, infantilmente. Por primera vez, la sonrisa de Regulus se borró, y su expresión se puso seria-. ¿Qué... qué pasa?

-_La verdad es que nunca llegue a conocerte _-respondió Regulus, tristemente.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Remus, mirando a Sirius preocupado. Sólo se le ocurría un motivo por el que Regulus no hubiese conocido a Sirius, y no quería pensar en ello. Hestia también pensaba en lo mismo, ya que se había aferrado a Sirius y alternaba la mirada entre él y su hijo.

-_Esto sucedió tres meses antes de que yo naciera _-comenzó a explicar Regulus-. _Durante el TIMO de Historia de la Magia, Voldemort le mandó una visión al tío Harry, en la que salía torturando a papá en el Departamento de Misterios. Por supuesto era mentira _-sé apresuró a añadir, al ver que su madre había palidecido-. _Pero el tío Harry no lo sabía; así que fue al "rescate" de papá, junto al tío Ron, la tía Hermione, el tío Neville, la tía Ginny y la tía Luna. Pero era una trampa, allí les esperaba unos cuantos mortífagos. Durante la pelea, unos miembros de la Orden del Fénix, entre los que estaba papá, se presentaron en la batalla. Papá se enfrentó a Bellatriz Lestranger_ **-**Neville apretó la mandíbula-. _Y bueno ya os imagináis como acabó._

La sala se quedó en silenció.

-Bueno -dijo Sirius, rompiendo el silencio-. La verdad es que no me puedo creer que mi prima me haya matado...

No pudo continuar, ya que Hestia le dio una bofetada.

-Deja de hacer bromas, Sirius Black -le espetó con lágrimas en los ojos. Sirius la abrazó.

-No llores Hestia -le pidió el animago-. No dejare que Bellatrix me mate. Me tendrás que soportar durante años.

Hestia sonrió.

-Eso espero -murmuró.

Harry se hallaba en shock, pero salió de él, al sentir como Sirius le ponía las manos en los hombros.

-Harry...

-Es mi culpa -dijo Harry-. Estás muerto por mi culpa.

-No, Harry, no ha sido tú culpa... -intentó decirle Sirius, pero Harry no le escuchó.

-Sí, Sirius, sí que lo es.

-No. Escúchame Harry, no ha sido culpa tuya; yo decidí pelear en esa batalla, así que sólo yo soy culpable de mi muerte.

-_Escucha a papá, tío Harry. Nadie en el futuro te culpa de su muerte, no fue tú culpa _-Regulus se había acercado a ellos, y abrazaba a su madre-. _Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. Ted, ya puedes pasar._

-**De acuerdo** -dijo una voz; y de la esfera negra empezó a surgir otra vez el humo blanco.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**segundo capítulo, y presentando al primer visitante del futuro, Regulus Black. Para los amantes de nuestro metamorfomago favorito,**

**Próxima aparición: Ted Lupin**

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**¡FELIZ 2014!**

**¡FELICES FIESTAS!**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


	3. Ted Lupin

Del humo se materializo una figura que, al igual que Regulus, llevaba una capa negra con el rostro oculto por una capucha.

-¿Por qué todos se ocultan el rosto con capuchas y capas? -preguntó Ron a sus dos amigos. Harry y Hermione se encogieron de hombros.

-_Buenos días a todos, Hogwarts del pasado _-saludó la figura con voz varonil. Tenía una voz formal, pero se le podía notar cierto toque de picardia-. _Mi nombre es Edward Remus Lupin, pero llamarme Ted -_finalizó, quitándose la capa.

¡PAF!

Remus se había desmayado en el suelo, y Ted rodó los ojos.

-_¿Pero por qué los merodeadores se desmayan al saber que tienen hijos? _-preguntó a Regulus.

-Ni idea -respondió éste-. No aguantan nada -apuntó con la varita a Remus y le hizo despertar. El licántropo se incorporó a toda velocidad, con los ojos desenfocados. En la primera persona que se fijo fue en Regulus.

-¡Ah! ¡Sirius! -Regulus y Sirius ocultaron una carcajada al ver que Remus los había confundido-. He tenido un sueño muy extraño. He soñado como venían una visitas del futuro, y se me presentaba mi hijo...

-Eh... Tío Remus, gracias por confundirme con papá, pero yo soy más guapo -dijo Regulus, sin hacerle caso a la mirada fulminante de su padre.

-Espera, ¿qué? -preguntó Remus, abriendo los ojos al máximo y girándose hacía donde estaba Ted.

El chico era alto y con algo de musculo, aunque no se le notaba tanto como a Regulus. Llevaba una camisa azul con las mangas recogidas hasta los codos, unos pantalones vaqueros y deportivas negras. Pero lo extraño estaba en su cara. Los ojos del chico eran de color dorado y su pelo era azul eléctrico. Tenía una perilla, también de color azul.

¡PAF!

Ted puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a despertar a su padre.

-_¡Ni sé te ocurra volver a desmayarte, papá! _-gruñó Ted, al ver que su padre volvía a fijar la vista en él y hacía el amago de desmayarse. Remus se sentó en su sitio-. _¡Gracias! Cómo ya he dicho, me llamo Ted Lupin. Mi padre es, como ya habréis adivinado, Remus Lupin, y mi madre es... Nymphadora Tonks._

La sala se quedó en silenció, pero este fue interrumpido por un gritó de cierta pelirrosa que había permanecido en silencio, con la mirada baja, desde que Ted había rebelado su nombre.

-¡Si! -gritó Tonks, abalanzándose sobre Remus y besándolo con fervor. Toda la sala empezó a silbar o ha hacer muecas de asco (cortesía de los más pequeños).

-¡Asaltacunas! -gritó Sirius, acusando a su amigo. Pero no parecía enfadado, sino más bien divertido-. ¡Te has acostado con mi sobrina!

-¡Cállate, Sirius! -exclamó Tonks, tras separar su boca con la de Remus. El pobre estaba muy atontado.

-Tú no hables, asaltatumbas -dijo el animago.

-Sí, soy una asaltatumbas. ¿Algún problema? -preguntó la pelirrosa con orgullo.

-Ninguno -admitió Sirius-. Ya has admitido que eres una asaltatumbas. A ver si...

-_¿Puedo continuar? ¡Qué sólo sabéis mi nombre y el de mis padres! _-exclamó Ted, divertido.

-¡Ah, si! Lo siento, hijo -se disculpó Tonks. Pero luego frunció el ceño y su pelo se volvió rojo-. ¡Ni sé te ocurra volver a llamarme Nymphadora o te pasaras el resto de tu vida castigado! -gritó a su hijo. A éste se le puso el pelo blanco.

-_De acuerdo, mamá -_Tonks no pudo evitar sentir como la palabra "mamá" sonaba como extraña en la boca de su hijo; cómo si no estuviera acostumbrado a pronunciarla-. _Al fin y al cabo, a mí tampoco me gusta que me llamen Edward. Sólo la abuela lo hace._

Tonks sonrió a su hijo.

-_Antes de continuar. Puedes respirar tranquilo, papá. Yo no he heredado tu P.P.P -_dijo Ted.

-¿P.P.P? -preguntó Ginny.

-Pequeño Problema Peludo. Nos referimos así a su licántropia -respondió Regulus, apuntando a Remus, que parecía más tranquilo al saber que su hijo no era un hombre lobo como él.

-_Sigamos. Tengo veinticinco años y fui Hufflepuff como mi madre _-la mesa de los tejones aplaudió, junto a Tonks-. _Mi nombre viene en honor al padre de mi madre, mi abuelo, Ted Tonks; y al nombre de mi padre, Remus Lupin _-Remus y Tonks sonrieron.

-_No estuve en el equipo de quidditch, ha pesar de que me gustaba, ya que herede la torpeza de mi madre-. _Tonks se sonrojo-. _Pero era comentarista en los partidos de quidditch. A ver, que más... Fui prefecto..._

_-_¡Prefecto perfecto! -gritaron Regulus y varias voces.

-_No tan perfecto en realidad, Reg. Te recuerdo que te ayudaba a librarte de los castigos cuando tú hacías bromas _-dijo Ted, y Remus sonrió. Él hacía lo mismo con James y Sirius.

-Touche -aceptó Regulus, mientras su madre lo fulminaba con la mirada. Al igual que hacía Tonks con Ted.

-_Cómo decía. Fui prefecto y Premio Anual _-Remus y Tonks sonrieron con orgullo-. _Mi clase favorita era Pociones y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas -_Hagrid sonrió a Ted y Snape simplemente resoplo, preguntandose como Ted era bueno en Pociones, si sus padres apestaban en esa asignatura-. _Y la clase que menos me gusta es Encantamientos. Soy un negado en eso _-dijo con una sonrisa-. _Para acabar, trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia, en concreto en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas._

-**Diles lo de tus leyes, Teddy **-dijo una voz femenina. Remus y Sirius levantaron una ceja.

-¿Leyes?

-¿Teddy?

-_Esa era mi esposa _-aclaró Teddy y Tonks frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que su bebé, de veinticinco años, estuviese casado-. _Sólo ella me puede llamar Teddy..._

-Lo dice en serio -interrumpió Regulus-. Alguien que no sea Vic le llama Teddy y lo manda a San Mungo -Ted rodó los ojos.

-_Y lo de las leyes, papá, es que resulta que conseguí que el se aprobaran dos leyes con la ayuda de la tía Hermione _-Hermione le sonrió al chico-. _La primera es una ley para que los hombres lobos puedan tener los mismos derechos que los magos -_explicó Ted, y los ojos de Remus se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Gracias -murmuró Remus. Ted sonrió.

-_No hay problema, papá _-respondió el chico-. _La segunda ley es sobre las veelas _-Fleur miró atentamente al chico-. _No sé si lo sabréis, pero aquí, en Gran Bretaña, hay organizaciones que trafican con veelas, o descendientes de veelas, como esclavas sexuales. Y ya no hablo de mujeres, sino también de niñas de doce o trece años _Ted puso una mueca de asco, al igual que el Gran Comedor.

-Así que Ted hizo una ley -continuó Regulus-, en la cual se castiga con... ¿cuanto era Ted? ¿Veinte años?

-_Entre veinte y veinticinco años _-respondió Ted.

-Eso, entre veinte y veinticinco años y una multa de dos mil galeones a las personas que trafiquen con veelas -explicó Regulus. Fleur miró a Ted, incrédula. Sus padres le habían avisado como era el asunto para las veelas en Gran Bretaña, y le habían dicho que nadie se preocupaba por eso. Pero estaba claro que en el futuro no sería así.

-Gracias, Ted -dijo Fleur, en francés.

-_No ha sido nada _-respondió Ted en el mismo idioma y con una sonrisa. Luego siguió hablando en ingles-. _Bueno, cómo ya he dicho tengo esposa. Llevamos casados desde hace cuatro años y tenemos dos hijos de dos años, mellizos. ¿Preguntas?_

-¿Por qué tienes el cabello azul? -preguntó una Hufflepuff de primero. Ted le sonrió.

-Cómo el color favorito de mi madre para el cabello es el rosa chicle, yo he escogido su versión masculina, que es el azul eléctrico -respondió Ted.

-¿Cómo somos como padres? -preguntó Tonks, Remus a su lado asintió. El cabello de Ted se puso de color gris.

-_Veréis... Cómo decirlo _-comenzó Ted, buscando la mirada de Regulus. Éste asintió con la cabeza, en señal de animo-. _Dos días después de nacer yo, en Hogwarts ocurrió la última batalla de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, la que se conoce como Batalla de Hogwarts _-los alumnos parecían horrorizados con la idea de que la última batalla de la guerra se hiciese en su colegio-. _Las fuerzas de Voldemort quisieron atacar el castillo, y profesores, alumnos -_aquí los profesores estaban preocupados. No querían que unos estudiantes participaran en una guerra-, _miembros de la Orden y distintos magos pelearon para defender el colegio. En esa batalla no sólo perdieron la vida brujos tenebrosos como Bellatrix Lestranger -_los ojos de Neville se iluminaron al saber que en el futuro, la bruja que había mandado a San Mungo a sus padres, estaba muerta-, _o Voldemort -_Harry miró incrédulo a Ted. No podía creerse que Voldemort estuviese muerto-; _pero no sólo ellos perdieron la vida; sino también personas que perdieron la vida para defender el castillo... Cómo mis padres -_concluyó Ted con lágrimas en los ojos.

La sala estaba en silencio. Las chicas sollozaban, y los chicos las confortaban, procurando no llorar ellos también. Tonks abrazaba a Remus llorando y a él se le caían lágrimas de los ojos. Unos brazos los envolvieron. Ted había bajado y los había abrazado.

-Lo siento -sollozó Tonks-. Te dejaremos sólo.

-_No pasa nada, mamá -_dijo Ted, intentando sonreír, pero sólo le salió una mueca-._ La abuela, los Weasley y el tío Harry me han cuidado muy bien._

Tonks y Remus sonrieron débilmente.

-_Eso es todo _-dijo Ted, pero Regulus lo interrumpió.

-Te falta decir quienes son tus padrinos -le reprochó el chico-. Y tú mejor amigo -Ted sonrió.

-_Mis padrinos son Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley _-dijo Ted, y ambos les dieron las gracias a los futuros padres-. _Y mi mejor amigo es Reg, a pesar de que nos llevamos dos años de diferencia _-explicó el metamorfomago. Sé giró a la esfera negra-. _Puede pasa el siguiente._

Y el ya conocido humo blanco volvió a surgir.

* * *

**Hola gente, **

**tercer capítulo. ¡Y nuestro Teddy ya ha aparecido! XD**

**Próxima actualización: Isabelle Weasley (a ver si alguien adivina de quien es hija)**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


	4. Isabelle Weasley

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a Owl Brain, la primera en adivinar de quien era el padre, aunque no la madre.**

* * *

Cuando el humo se disipó, el Gran Comedor pudo apreciar una figura con la habitual capa y capucha negra.

-¿Por qué todos os cubrís el rostro? -quiso saber una niña de segundo de Ravenclaw.

-Fue idea de Reg -explicó Ted, sonriendole a la niña.

-_¿Ted, me dejas presentarme? _-preguntó la figura con voz de chica. El tono que había empleado no sonaba como si fuese una petición, sino una orden; en plan "Déjame que me presente o te crucifico aquí mismo". Ted asintió, claramente había entendido el tono de la chica.

-_Bien _-dijo la chica. Algunos se dieron cuenta de que era la voz de la novia de Regulus-. _Hola, Hogwarts del pasado. Mi nombre es Isabelle Charlotte Weasley _-finalizó la chica, quitándose la capa. Vestía una camiseta de tirantes de color verde con una tejanos ajustados y unos zapatos negros sin tacón. Su cabello, de color rojo oscuro, estaba recogido con una coleta de cola de caballo, y sus ojos, marrón chocolate, brillaban con alegría. Todos los Weasley se miraron entre ellos, intentando saber quien de ellos era el padre de Isabelle.

-_De acuerdo, _-dijo Isabelle con alegría-. _Mis padres son Charlie Weasley y... _-se escuchó un ruido sordo en la sala-. _¿Por qué todos se desmayan cuando se enteran de que tendrán una hija? _-preguntó Isabelle a la nada, mientras apuntaba a su padre, inconsciente en el suelo, con la varita.

-Déjalo, Isabelle -dijo Ted, quien conocía muy bien la puntería de su mejor amiga/hermana. Apuntó a Charlie y lo revivió.

-¿Eres mi hija? -preguntó Charlie, estupefacto.

-Lo sabemos, Charlie -dijo Fred.

-Nosotros tampoco entendemos como alguien se fijo en ti -añadió George. Charlie frunció el ceño.

-¿Quien es tu madre? -preguntó Molly, con lágrimas en los ojos por haber conocido a su primera nieta.

-_A eso iba, abuela _-respondió Isabelle-. _Mi madre es Viorica Stoica._

Charlie se sobresaltó al oír el nombre de su futura esposa. Viorica Stoica era una compañera suya que trabajaba en la reserva de dragones. A Charlie siempre le había llamado la atención; con sus ojos oscuros y su cabello negro, Viorica le parecía el ser más hermoso que pisaba la faz de la tierra. Se giró para mirar a su compañera, y se sorprendió al ver su cara de tristeza.

_¿Es qué no le gusto? _pensó el pelirrojo, desanimado.

-Viorica, ¿te ocurre algo? -le preguntó Charlie, deseando que Viorica no dijese que no lo amaba. Ella era la única mujer (aparte de Tonks), por la que Charlie había llegado sentir algo más que amistad.

-No, no es nada -respondió la chica con una sonrisa triste.

-_¿Puedo continuar? _-pidió Isabelle a sus padres, ambos asintieron-. _Bien, tengo la misma edad que Ted, para los que no tengan cerebro _-ahí dirigió una mirada a Crabbe y Goyle-, _significa que tengo veinticinco años. Fui Gryffindor _-la mesa escarlata aplaudió-. _Mi nombre, Isabelle, viene en honor a mi abuela materna, que era francesa; y Charlotte sería el femenino del nombre de mi padre, Charles._

Viorica sonrió con tristeza, y Charlie la miró con preocupación. ¿Qué le ocurría?

-_No fui prefecta ni Premio Anual, ya que siempre me estaba metiendo en líos con Reg _-Regulus sonrió con suficiencia, hasta que sintió la mirada de Hestia sobre él. Entonces paro-. _Pero lo que si fui fue capitana del equipo de quidditch en mis dos últimos años, jugando como buscadora._

-¡Cómo Charlie! -exclamaron los hermanos Weasley, y Charlie infló su pecho con orgullo. Isabelle rió.

-_Sí, como papá. Bueno, mi clase favorita era Encantamientos_ -Flitwick le sonrió-,_ y la que peor se me daba era Pociones. Por esa razón Ted es mi mejor amigo, yo le ayudaba en Encantamientos y él en Pociones._

-¿Así qué solo eras mi amiga por eso? -preguntó Ted, divertido.

-_¡Ya sabes que es broma! _-exclamó Isabelle-. _Trabajo en San Mungo como sanadora, lo que te viene genial si tienes un novio que es auror._

-¡Espera! -exclamó Charlie, con el ceño fruncido.

-_Ahí vamos _-murmuró Isabelle, negando con la cabeza. Regulus se escondió detrás de Ted, que lo miraba divertido.

-Novio... auror... ¡BLACK! -rugió Charlie, abalanzándose contra el chico.

-¡Soy demasiado joven, guapo y sexy para morir! -chilló Regulus, mientras huía de un Charlie furioso que le arrogaba maleficios.

-¡CHARLIE WEASLEY! -gritaron cuatro mujeres furiosas. Isabelle Weasley, Hestia Jones, Molly Weasley y Viorica Stoica-. ¡Deja de perseguir a mi futuro yerno! -exclamó la última.

-Pero... -quiso decir Charlie.

-Siéntate o te juro por lo más sagrado que haya en este mundo que no saldré contigo -le amenazó Viorica, y el pelirrojo volvió a ocupar su sitio.

-Gracias, señora Weasley -dijo Regulus, mientras jadeaba a causa de su carrera por todo el Gran Comedor.

-No ha sido nada, cielo. Y puedes llamarme Viorica -le sonrió la morena.

-_Cómo decía _-continuó Isabelle-. _Trabajo de sanadora, y mi novio es Regulus Black, que cómo él ya ha dicho, tenemos un hijo de dos años llamado Sirius _-Sirius sonrió a su hijo, y Charlie resopló. No entendía que hacía su yo del futuro. Mira que permitir que una niña, una bebé, tuviese novio y un hijo de dos años.

-_Para acabar, mis padrinos son Bill Weasley y Ginny Weasley _-ambos hermanos les dieron las gracias a los futuros padres-. _¿Preguntas?_

-¿Cómo actuó Charlie cuando supo que salías con Regulus? -preguntó Molly, mirando a su hijo. Este tragó saliva. Esperaba que su yo futuro no hubiese hecho nada malo.

-Esa es fácil de responder -contestó Regulus-. Lo que recuerdo después de que diésemos la noticia, es un borrón pelirrojo que se abalanzaba sobre mí, y despertarme al mes en San Mungo.

-¡CHICOS! -rugió Molly-. ¡Pedidle disculpas a Regulus!

Los seis Weasley se disculparon.

-_Lo recuerdo _-dijo Isabelle, mientras se aguantaba una carcajada-. _Estuve tres años sin hablar con mis tíos o mi padre. Los únicos con los que hablaba eran los abuelos, las tías y el tío Harry._

-¿Puedes prestarme a tu novio una noche? -preguntó una chica de séptimo de Gryffindor, mientras le lanzaba una mirada coqueta a Regulus.

-_Deja que lo piense... ¡NO! -_gritó Isabelle, fulminando a la chica con la mirada. Está dejo de mirar a Regulus con pasión.

-¿Cómo es Charlie como padre? -preguntó Viorica de golpe. Todos la miraron, confusos. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Es que acaso no creía que Charlie Weasley fuese un buen padre? Charlie la miró con dolor.

-Viorica, ¿qué quieres decir con es de que cómo soy como padre? -preguntó Charlie con dolor en la voz. Viorica se sintió mal.

-No es que crea que seas mal padre, pero es que... -Viorica miró a Isabelle, que le sonrió, como si le diese ánimos-. Mira, mi familia paterna es enemiga de otra familia desde hace siglos -comenzó a explicar Viorica. Algunos miraron a los Weasley y a Draco Malfoy, recordando que sus familias también eran enemigas-. Ara un siglo, un miembro de esa familia le lanzó un maleficio a la mía de manera que cuando una mujer de mi familia diese luz, está muriese de forma lenta y dolorosa -acabó de explicar la morena con lágrimas en los ojos. Charlie la abrazó con fuerza-. Por eso le he preguntado eso.

-Pero, ¿no podíais abortar o algo así? -preguntó Hermione. Viorica negó con la cabeza.

-Ese es uno de los efectos de la maldición. No hay manera de abortar, el feto siempre crecerá sanamente -respondió Viorica.

-Pero Isabelle ha tenido un hijo y sigue con vida -dijo Luna, con el ceño fruncido. Todos se dieron cuenta de que tenía razón.

-_Eso es fácil de responder _-Isabelle sonreía, como si la futura muerte de su madre no le afectase en lo más mínimo-. _Resulta que cuando mi madre pario a una servidora, la maldición comenzó ha hacerle efecto. Pero papá, que ya sabía lo de la maldición, se negó a que mamá muriese. Al parecer, el amor que sentía mi padre por mi madre neutralizó y eliminó esa maldición. Así que reponiendo a tu pregunta mamá, sí, ambos sois unos padres estupendos._

Viorica miró a su hija, incrédula.

-¿Estoy vi-viva? -tartamudeo la mujer.

-_La última vez que te vi, estabas muy viva _-respondió Isabelle con una risita. Entonces, Viorica agarró a Charlie por la cara y le plantó un beso en los labios. Todo el Gran Comedor comenzó a aplaudir y silbar.

-Wow -fue lo único que dijo Charlie.

-_¿Más preguntas?_ -pidió Isabelle.

-¿Puedes mostrar una foto de vuestro hijo? -preguntó Ginny.

-_Claro _-respondió la pelirroja, agitando la varita.

En la pared del fondo, donde antes había salido el vídeo donde se veía como Dumbledore había conseguido la caja, apareció una imagen. Había tres personas en ella, Regulus, Isabelle y un niño de dos años que debía de ser Sirius. El niño era pelirrojo como su madre y con unos ojos grises, heredados de su padre y abuelo. Estaban en un parque, y el pequeño Sirius II estaba sentado en las rodillas de su madre, riendo a carcajadas. Regulus abrazaba a Isabelle por detrás, y ambos sonreían al niño.

-¡Awww! -arrullaron todas las mujeres de la sala.

-_Bueno, si no tenéis más preguntas, mi presentación acaba aquí _-dijo Isabelle, reuniéndose con Regulus, a quien saludó con un beso, muy para el disgustó de Charlie; y con Ted-. _¡Vic! ¡Tu turno!_

Y la esfera negra comenzó a soltar el típico humo blanco.

* * *

**Hola gente, **

**cuarto capítulo en marcha. Cómo ya he dicho, este capítulo va dedicado a Owl Brain, quien ha adivinado la identidad del padre de Isabelle. **

**Próxima actualización: Victoire Weasley.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide, **

**Grytherin18**


	5. Victoire Weasley

El humo blanco despareció, mostrando a otra figura oculta.

-_Bonjour, Hogwarts _-saludó la figura con una voz de mujer. Su voz era musical, y varios chicos se quedaron embobados-. _Mi nombre es Victoire Gabrielle Weasley._

Victoire se quitó la capa, y casi todos los chicos del Gran Comedor se quedaron con la boca abierta. La chica tenía el cabello rubio platino ondulado, y le caía hasta la mitad de la espalda; y sus ojos eran de un color azul cielo. Su piel era pálida. Llevaba un vestido de verano de color blanco con unos finos tirantes, con un cinturón negro, donde tenía sujeta la varita; y calzaba unas sandalias blancas. Victoire, al sentir la mirada de casi toda la población masculina de Hogwarts, se sonrojo.

-¡Imposible! -gritó Fred-. ¡Gred! ¡Una Weasley rubia!

-¡Sí, Feorge! -exclamó este, abriendo los ojos de forma cómica-. ¡Es el fin del mundo!

-¡Frederick! ¡George! ¡Dejad que la niña se presente! -les gritó Molly, feliz de saber que tendría dos nietas.

-Esos dos no cambian -susurró Hermione a Harry, mientras golpeaba a Ron en el brazo, que aún seguía (junto a otros) embobado con la presencia de Victoire-. ¡Merlín, Ron! ¡Qué es tu sobrina, hasta puede que tu hija! -le reprendió la castaña.

-Imposible que sea su hija -dijo Harry, divertido ante la reacción de su amigo-. Es demasiado guapa para que sea hija suya.

Hermione asintió y Ron frunció el ceño.

-_Sigo. Mis padres son Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour _-dijo Victoire, provocando varias reacciones. Unos gemidos por parte de Hermione Ginny y Molly, a quienes nos les caía bien la francesa; y unas miradas fulminantes de parte de varios chicos hacía Bill.

Pero Bill no les hacía caso. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Fleur, que se había sonrojado, y tenía dibujada una sonrisa en la cara. A Bill, Fleur Delacour le gustaba casi desde que se habían conocida, la mañana de la tercera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos; pero hasta ese momento no se había atrevido a pedirle una cita. Tenía miedo de ser rechazado.

Fleur, por su parte, estaba feliz. Bill era guapo e inteligente, y se sentía atraída por su vena rebelde. Además era el segundo hombre que no babeaba en su presencia, el primero había sido Harry. Así, que Fleur se acercó a Bill y presionó sus labios sobre los suyos.

Fred y George se pusieron a silbar.

-_¡Vale, vale! _-exclamó Victoire, divertida-. _Vale. sigo. Cómo ya he dicho, mis padres son Bill y Fleur. Tengo veintitrés años y fui Gryffindor _-la casa de los leones aplaudió.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí, si casi todos son Gryffindor? -preguntó Blaise Zabini, un chico de quinto de tez oscura.

-Tranquilo, también hay Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff -le respondió Isabelle, que estaba sentada en el regazo de Regulus, para disgusto de su padre.

-_Mi nombre significa "victoria" en francés, ya que nací dos años después del día de la Batalla de Hogwarts -_explicó la chica, y algunos se estremecieron.

-Cierto -dijo Ted-. Regulus, Isabelle y yo se podría decir que somos las ruinas de la guerra, ya que nacimos en ella.

-Aunque Isabelle nació un mes después de que finalizara -aclaró Regulus.

-_Bueno, como ya he dicho, nací dos años más tarde, el mismo día que finalizo la guerra, razón de porqué yo, y todos mis primos odiamos mi cumpleaños _-soltó Victoire, y Bill y Fleur se sintieron mal al saber que su hija odiaba su cumpleaños-. _Aunque mi familia ha tratado de hacer que no odie mis cumpleaños _-dijo la chica, sonriendole a su familia. Estos se la devolvieron.

-_Bien, fui prefecta y Premio Anual..._

-**¡Prefecta perfecta!** -gritaron un par de voces desde la esfera negra, la de una chica y la de un chico. Victoire rodó los ojos, divertida.

-_Alguien tenía que controlaros _-espetó Victoire a la esfera-. _No jugué al quidditch, aunque si que animaba al equipo._

-¡Mentira! -gritaron Regulus e Isabelle-. ¡Cuando jugábamos contra Hufflepuff los animabas a ellos!

-¿Por qué hacías eso? -preguntó Bill, frunciendo el ceño. Una idea horrible se le cruzó por la cabeza. Victoire fulminó a Regulus y a su prima con la mirada.

-_Por nada, papá _-dijo con voz inocente, que Bill no se creyó-. _Mis clases favoritas eran Transformaciones, Herbología y Pociones; y odiaba Astrología -_la profesora Sinistra, de Astrología, frunció el ceño, pero igualmente le sonrió a Victoire cuando esta le mando una una sonrisa de disculpa.

-_Trabajo en San Mungo, junto con Isabelle, pero mientras ella se ocupa de los maleficios y ese tipo de cosas, yo estoy en el área infantil. Por último, mis padrinos son Charlie Weasley y Gabrielle Delacour. ¿Preguntas?_

-¿Por qué animabas a Hufflepuff? -preguntó Bill. Ted palideció, sabiendo lo que venía.

-_Mamá, abuela; ¿podéis inmovilizar y silenciar a papá? _-les pidió Victoire; ambas hicieron lo que la rubia les pedía-. _Verás papá... ¡llevó cuatro años casada con Teddy y tenemos dos hijos, Remus y Flora! _-soltó rápidamente, rezando para que su padre no la hubiese entendido.

No tuvo suerte.

-¡Qué! -exclamó Bill, rompiendo los hechizos y poniéndose en pie-. ¿Qué ese... qué mi niña...? ¡LUPIN!

-Y ahí vamos de nuevo -murmuró el peliazul, mientras salía disparado pare esquivar a su "amable" suegro.

-¡BILL WEASLEY! ¡DETENTE AHORA MISMO! -gritó Fleur, sobresaltando a la mayoría de las personas.

-Pero, Fleur -trató de excusarse Bill-. Este...

-¡Siéntate o no _saldge _contigo -le amenazó Fleur, y Bill se sentó.

-¡Estas amansado, hermano! -se burló Charlie.

-¿Qué decías, Charlie? -le preguntó Viorica, dulcemente. Eso provoco varios estremecimientos.

-Qué te amo -respondió Charlie, asustado.

-_¿Más preguntas? _-preguntó Victoire.

-¿Has tenido _pgoblemas_ con tú descendencia veela? -preguntó Fleur, quien había tenido algunos problemas en Beauxbatons, incluiendo la proposición de un profesor para que se acostara con él, con objetivo de aprobar la materia. Fleur había avisado a su padre, que era miembro de la Junta de Gobernadores, y a los dos días el hombre había sido despedido.

-_No muchos _-respondió Victoire, encogiéndose de hombros-. _Varios chicos que se chocaban entre ellos cuando me miraban_ -más de uno soltó una carcajada-. _Pero han habido tres que..._

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Ginny.

-_Bien; cuando estaba en segundo, uno de séptimo de Slytherin me dijo que me acostara con él..._

_-_¿Qué? -exclamó Bill, poniéndose de pie, y apuntando con la varita a las serpientes.

-¿Qué paso? -preguntó Fleur a su hija.

-_Oh, nada. Le mande a la enfermería un par de días._

_-_Y cuando salió, Ted, Regulus y yo nos ocupamos de él -añadió Isabelle con una sonrisa maniática en su rostro.

-_El segundo fue unos de los instructores de los TIMOS de Encantamientos. Me dijo que me daría una E si me acostaba con él. Por suerte, el tío Neville..._

-¿Tío Neville? -interrumpió este, sorprendido.

-Sí, eres como nuestro tío -aclaró Ted.

_-Pues eso. El tío Neville pasaba por ahí, y lo oyó. Así que rápidamente se lo llevó, y a los pocos días ya lo habían echado del Ministerio _-narró Victoire-. _El tercero fue el jefe de Teddy. Cuando fui a ver a Teddy un día, su jefe me invitó a una taza de té. Mientras "hablábamos"..._

-Eso se traduce como "mientras él soltaba un monologo" -aclaró Teddy-. Sigue, cielo.

-_Dejo caer que si quería que aprobara la ley de Teddy a favor de los hombres lobo, que le hiciera una "limpieza de varita" -_Los adultos fruncieron el ceño, mientras que los más jóvenes, primero y segundo, se preguntaban que tenía de malo una limpieza de varita-. _Por supuesto, le patee las joyas de la familia _-insertar muecas de dolor en los hombres-, _y le dije que como despidiera a Teddy o no aprobase la ley, le denunciaría por acoso. Después de eso, la ley se aprobó a los dos meses._

La sala rió.

-¿Eso es todo? -preguntó Bill, que estaba furioso. En cuanto viera a esos hombres, los degollaría vivos.

-_Bueno, _-dijo Victoire-, _antes de empezar mi sexto año, fui al cumpleaños de una amiga. El caso es que Teddy también había sido invitado, y le vi besándose con otra zorra..._

-¡Victoire! -reprendió Fleur el lenguaje de su hija, mientras Ted rodaba los ojos por los celos de su esposa.

-_Cómo decía _-dijo Victorie, sin hacerle caso a su madre-. _Vi a Teddy besándose con esa, así que me fui de la fiesta enfadada. Por el camino, tres tipos intentaron violarme..._

-¿QUÉ? -exclamó Bill, furioso, al igual que el resto de Weasley.

-¿Intentaron? -preguntó Harry.

-Fácil -respondió Regulus-. Nunca te metas con una chica enfadada.

-Nunca te metas con una chica enfadada y que sea Weasley -añadió Isabelle.

-Nunca te metas con una chica enfadad, que sea Weasley y además tenga sangre veela -aclaró Ted, con un escalofrío.

_-Sólo voy a decir que esos tres tienen un trauma por las mujeres rubias _-explicó Victoire, y toda la sala tuvo un escalofrío-. _¿Más preguntas?_

-¿Puedes enseñar una foto de tus hijos? -preguntó Astoria Greengrass, una chica de tercero de Slytherin.

-_Claro _-respondió Victoire, moviendo la varita. En la pared del fondo salió una imagen de una playa. Ahí se veían cuatro figuras, dos grandes y dos pequeñas. Las dos pequeñas eran un niño y una niña. La niña, Flora, era una mini-Victoire, mismo cabello rubio y mismos ojos azules; mientras que el niño, Remus, tenía el cabello verde, y los ojos morados. Ambos hacían un castillo de arena. Las dos figuras grandes eran Ted y Victoire. Ted llevaba un bañador azul, dejando su torso al aire. Victoire llevaba un bikini negro, y casi todos los hombres de la sala estaban babeando ante la imagen.

-Ya es suficiente -espetó Ted, celoso, desapareciendo la imagen.

-_Bueno, eso es todo _-dijo Victoire, sentándose junto a su familia.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**¡quinto capítulo! Creo que ha sido el más extenso hasta ahora. Como veis, Victoire ha tenido algunos problemas a causa de su herencia veela, pero nada que no pueda solucionar una Weasley, XD.**

**Próxima actualización: David Thomas (seguro que más de uno estaba esperando a Dominique o a Molly, ¿eh?)**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


	6. David Thomas

La esfera negra vibró, soltando humo blanco, que se disipó al poco tiempo, revelando a un encapuchado.

-_Hola, Hogwarts _-saludó el encapuchado-. _Me llamo David Seamus Thomas._

Dean Thomas, que en ese momento estaba bebiendo un vaso de zumo de calabaza, se atragantó y lo escupió sobre el pobre Colin Creevey, mientras que Seamus Finnigan, el mejor amigo de Dean, estallaba en carcajadas.

-¿Eres... eres mi hijo? -preguntó Dean a David.

-No ves que es clavado a ti -replicó Seamus con una sonrisa burlona. Era cierto. David se parecía mucho a Dean, con el pelo y los ojos oscuros. Sin embargó, su piel era más clara, aunque seguía siendo oscura, su cabello le caía sobre los ojos, a diferencia de su padre que lo tenía al estilo afro. También tenía unos pocos rasgos hindúes. Vestía una camiseta negra con una calavera y tejanos rotos por las rodillas, junto a unas botas negras. Dean, al darse cuenta de su parecido con el chico, se desmayó.

-**Y yo que me pensaba que papá duraría** -comentó la voz de una chica, un poco decepcionada, y Seamus, junto a Harry, Ron y Neville rieron con más fuerza.

-_Que alguien despierte a mi padre_ -pidió David, y Parvati Patil, una chica hindú, lo despertó-. _Bien. Mis padres son Dean Thomas y Parvati Patil._

Los dos aludidos se sonrojaron, mientras que Seamus y Padma Patil, la hermana gemela de Parvati, estallaban en carcajadas. Parvati le cogió la mano a Dean, mientras le sonreía. Dean no podía dejar de pensar que se veía adorable con su sonrojo.

-_Pero no seas soso, papá. ¡Bésala! -_le gritó David, y Dean besó a Parvati-. _Eso esta mejor. Bueno, tengo veintidós años y fui un orgulloso león._

Gryffindor estalló en aplausos, y Blasie se inclinó hacía Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott.

-Lo que yo decía. Todos Gryffindor -les susurró el chico.

-Menos Lupin -señaló Theo-. Él es Hufflepuff.

_-No fui ni prefecto ni Premio Anual, pero si que jugué en el equipo de quidditch como cazador _-siguió explicando David, y los admiradores del quidditch, no sólo de Gryffindor, sino también de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, aplaudieron emocionados-, _aunque nunca fui capitán. Mis clases favoritas fueron Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Herbología y Aritmancia._

Sprout y Vector, la profesora de Aritmancia, le sonrieron al chico.

-_Mis padrinos son la tía Padma y Seamus Finnigan -_ambos aludidos les dieron las gracias a los futuros padres-. _Para acabar, estoy en un grupo de música mágica. Soy el batería. ¿Preguntas?_

-¿Tocas la batería? -preguntó Dean, sorprendido. Siempre le había gustado poder tocar ese instrumento.

-_Sí, me enseñaste tú _-respondió David con una sonrisa-. _¿Más preguntas?_

-¿Cuantos sois en el grupo de música? -preguntó Seamus.

-_Somos cuatro. Yo y otras tres chicas _-respondió David.

-Espera ¿Estas en un grupo de música... -comenzó Fred.

-... tú solo con tres chicas? -finalizó George.

-¡Genial! -exclamaron ambos-. Seguro que los ensayos te drenaran mucha energía, ¿eh? -añadieron los dos, picaramente.

-¡Fred! ¡George! -gritó Molly a sus hijos, mientras Ginny y Parvati les daba un zape.

-¡No pervirtáis a mi hijo! -les gritó a los gemelos la última.

-_No pasa nada, mamá _-dijo David, divertido-. _Dos de ellas son como mis hermanas._

-¿Y la tercera? -preguntó Padma, suspiciosamente. David simplemente sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Tienes novia, guapo? -preguntó una chica de sexto con coquetería. Parvati la fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Podría ser tu hijo! -le gritó la leona. Entonces, un rayo azul, salió de la esfera e impactó en la cabeza de la chica. Sus cabellos se volvieron culebras que se retorcían. La chica chilló, y sus amigas se separaron de ella.

-**¿Responde eso a tu pregunta, zorra? **-preguntó la voz de una chica desde el interior de la esfera. David simplemente rodó los ojos e hizo desaparecer las culebras, volviéndolas de nuevo al cabello rubio de la chica.

-_Tranquilízate, Dom_ -le pidió David con una sonrisa. Luego se volvió a la chica-. _Sí, tengo novia. Y créeme, no conviene enfadarla_ -La chica asintió, tímidamente-. _¿Otra pregunta? _-Nadie habló-. _¿No? Perfecto. Tu turno, Dom _-gritó David a la esfera, mientras se sentaba junto a sus padres, quienes le sonrieron.

La esfera se sacudió y comenzó a soltar el humo blanco.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**sexto capítulo, con la aparición de... ¡David Thomas! ¡Hijo de Dean Thomas! ¿Quien se lo había imaginado?... Seguramente todos los que sabías que Harry tenía un compañero de cuarto apellidado Thomas, es decir, ¡Prácticamente todo el mundo! XD**

**Próxima actualización: ¡Dom Weasley!**

**Se despide, **

**Grytherin18**

**PD: Se que ha sido corto, pero no tenía mucha inspiración.**


	7. Dom Weasley

Del humo disipado, surgió otra figura encapuchada.

-_Saludos, Hogwarts del pasado _-saludó la figura, que era una chica. El tono musical con el que hablo, recordó un poco al de Fleur y Victoire-. _Prepararos para conocer, seguramente, a la chica más sexy que nunca más tendréis el honor de conocer _-Los del futuro rodaron los ojos, ya la conocían demasiado bien-. _Soy la fantástica e increíblemente sexy... ¡Dominique Ginevra Weasley Delacour! _-La figura se quitó la capa y todos se quedaron asombrados.

Sí jamás hubiera dicho el segundo apellido, nadie se imaginaría que ella y Victoire eran hermanas. Lo único que tenían igual era el color de los ojos, azul. El resto era completamente distinto; mientras que Victoire era pálida y rubia, Dominque tenía la piel bronceada, como si hubiese pasado la vida viviendo cerca del mar, con unas cuantas pecas adornándole la cara y su cabello era rojo como el fuego, marca Weasley; lo que le daba cierto aire inocente y angelical. Pero luego miraron la ropa que usaba y se dieron que de inocente y angelical tenía lo mismo que Voldemort de bueno.

Mientras que Victoire usaba un sencillo vestido de verano blanco, lo que, junto a su cabello rubio, le daba el aspecto de un ángel caído del cielo; Dominique usaba unos pantalones negros, rotos por las rodillas, unas botas negras, una camiseta negra, con la leyenda de MUERTE A BARBIE, donde salía la famosa muñeca rubia, siendo atropellada por un coche. También llevaba un collar de plata con una calavera en el cuello, y en la camiseta se había echó un nudo, de manera que se le podía ver el abdomen plano, y un piercing en el ombligo.

En conclusión, ella y Victoire no se parecían en nada.

-_Ya sé que soy guapa, pero dejar de mirarme _-les dijo Dominique, con un guiño. Parecía decir "Soy guapa, y me encantan que me miren"; todo lo contrarió que Victoire, que parecía decir "Soy guapa, pero odio que me presten atención".

-_Bueno, ya os he dicho como me llamo, aunque mis amigos me llaman Dom. Mis padres son los mismo que los de Victoire, Bill y Fleur Weasley _-ambos se besaron, aunque Fleur aún seguía un poco sorprendida por la apariencia de su hija-. _¡Por favor! No hagáis eso delante de mí, que soy una chica inocente _-Los del futuro ahogaron una carcajada-. _Ya sabéis de lo que hablo._

_-Vale, tengo veintidós años, y pertenecí a la mejor casa de todas..._

-Gryffindor -susurró Blasie a sus amigos, mientras rodaba los ojos. ¿Es qué todos eran leones o que en el futuro? Varios coincidían con lo dicho por la serpiente.

-_Slytherin _-concluyó Dom, mirándolos a todos. La sala se había quedado en silencio. Los Weasley miraban a Dom con la boca abierta; entonces, Fred y George estallaron en carcajadas.

-Muy buena broma -dijo Fred, entre risas.

-Sí. Bill, tú hija es genial -lo secundó George.

-_Eh... tíos. No era broma. Soy una serpiente _-replicó Dominique, mientras se apartaba un mechón rebelde de la cara. Del mismo modo en que los gemelos Weasley habían estallado en carcajadas, la mayoría de la mesa verde y plateada también lo hicieron.

-Lo siento por ti, _encanto_ -dijo Pansy Parkinson, una chica de cabello negro de quinto de Slytherin. Pronunció "encanto" con burla-. Pero lo vas a pasar muy mal en Slytherin.

Para sorpresa de la mesa de las serpientes, Dom, junto a los del futuro comenzaron a reír.

-_No hace falta que te preocupes por mí, cariño _-siseó Dom.

-**Sí **-respondió la voz de una chica-. **Dom era considerada la Reina de Slytherin.**

**-Más le vale a tu madre andarse con cuidado, Cassie** -dijo otra chica. Pansy palideció. ¿Tenía una hija?

-**Mamá, por favor** _-_dijo la tal Cassie.

-**En realidad, siguen considerando a Dom la Reina de Slytherin, aunque hace años que dejó la escuela** -dijo otra voz, esta de chico. Solo Blaise y Theo se dieron cuenta de que sonaba como a Draco.

-_Si, si _-dijo Dom, como si nada-. _¡Y vosotros no digáis nada, que lo aceptasteis! _-les gritó a sus tíos, al ver que Ron le iba a reclamar por ser una serpiente.

-_Sigo, no fui prefecta ni Premio Anual._

-Por suerte -dijo Isabelle.

-¿Os imagináis a Dom como prefecta? -preguntó Regulus.

-Sin duda habría corrompido a todos los niños -admitió Ted.

-_¡Vaya! ¡Gracias por la confianza! _-ironizo Dom-. _Pero tenéis razón. Fui fue capitana del equipo de quidditch, jugué como cazadora _-Los amantes del quidditch aplaudieron emocionados-. _Mis mejores clases fueron... eh... se podría decir que Transformaciones, ya que básicamente no se me daban mal ninguna._

Todos los profesores sonrieron a la chica.

-_Mis padrinos son Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley _-ambos le sonrieron a Bill y Fleur-. _Estoy en el mismo grupo de música. Toco la guitarra, y aparte soy la vocalista principal. ¿Preguntas?_

-Encanto -dijo Cormac McLaggen, un chico de sexto de Gryffindor-. ¿Quieres pasar un buen rato conmigo, cariño? -le preguntó con lujuria.

Ted y Regulus tuvieron que sujetar a Bill para que no se lanzase sobre McLaggen, pero ambos también estaban furiosos. David apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos estuvieron blancos, pero solo Parvati se dio cuenta. Dom, por su parte, se acercó a McLaggen, moviendo sus caderas sutilmente, y se sentó a horcajadas en su regazo. McLaggen sonrió, victorioso, hasta que sintió la punta de la varita de Dom presionando su pecho, a la altura del corazón.

-_Escúchame, cielo _-siseó Dom, cerca de sus labios-. _La próxima vez que me llames encanto o cariño, te mostrare porqué razón el Sombrero me puso en Slytherin. ¿Entendido? _-McLaggen asintió con la cabeza, visiblemente asustado. Dom sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. _Buen chico _-le susurró a su oído, seductoramente.

Dom se levantó, y McLaggen pudo respirar en paz, pero entonces sintió otra varita contra su cuello.

-Vuelves a hablarle a mi novia de ese modo, y verás porqué me pase tres cuartas partes del curso castigado -le susurró David, oscuramente.

-¿Novia? -preguntó Bill, modo padre celoso: on.

-_Sí, papá _-dijo Dom-. _David y yo llevamos juntos desde hace seis años. Nos amamos y todo lo demás. Y tú no harás nada._

Bill, a regañadientes, volvió a ocupar sus sitio.

-¿Tú también has tenido problemas con tu herencia veela? -preguntó Hermione.

-_No tantas como Victoire, pero si algunas. Aunque yo les sacaba _-respondió Dominique con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tipos de favores? -preguntó Charlie.

-_Oh, favores sencillos, y también conseguirme alcohol ilegal para las fiestas _-La sala la miró con sorpresa-. _¡No me miréis así! ¡Qué vosotros hacéis igual! _-protestó la chica, y la sala se sonrojo-. _Y otros tipos de peticiones, como sexo sin compromiso..._

-¿Sexo sin compromiso? -preguntó Bill con voz aguda, haciendo que Sirius, Charlie y los gemelos ocultaran su risa.

-_Sí, papá. Y no te hagas el inocente, que sé que en Hogwarts tú hacías lo mismo -_le reprendió Dom. Bill se sonrojo, mientras que Fleur le fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿Cómo soy como _madge_? -le preguntó Fleur. Dom sonrió.

-_Cuando era pequeña, peleabamos mucho. Tú querías que yo fuese como Victoire, la típica princesa francesa. Pero a mí nunca me gusto ese mundo. A mí me gusta jugar al quidditch, pelearme con mis primos, prefiero usar pantalones en vez de vestidos. Cuando tenía quince años me fui a vivir a casa de mi mejor amiga _-narró Dom, y Fleur tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Parecía ser que no le caía bien a su hija-. _Pero no te preocupes _-añadió Dom-. _Arreglamos nuestras diferencias, y ahora nos llevamos bien._

Fleur le sonrió a su hija, y Dom la abrazó.

-_Je t'aime, maman _-le susurró en francés.

-_Je t'aime, ma princesse rebelle _-le respondió Fleur, en el mismo idioma. Dom sonrió, así es como la llamaba su madre. Victoire era su princesa, pero para Fleur, ella era su princesa rebelde.

-_¿Eso es todo? _-preguntó Dom, nadie dijo nada. Algunos seguían conmovidos por el momento madre e hija-. _Quería decir una cosa... David, ven un momento _-David se acercó a su novia, confuso-. _Quería decírtelo antes... Estoy embarazada._

David abrió la boca, asombrado. Dom sonrió con tristeza.

_-No lo quieres. No importa... Desaparecere de tu vida, y tú no tendr... _

David no dejo que Dom siguiese. La cogió entre sus brazos y la besó.

-Nunca, nunca más vuelvas a insinuar que no quiero a nuestro bebé. Si lo quiero, ¡claro que lo quiero! Pero me has pillado de sorpresa -dijo David, y Dom le sonrió.

-**¡Me pido ser la madrina! **-gritaron dos chicas a la vez. Dom y David sonrieron.

-_Eso es todo _-dijo la Weasley-. _Alex, tu turno._

* * *

**Hola gente, **

**séptimo capítulo, y presentando a Dom (Dominique) Weasley, que como veis es todo lo contrario a Victoire, aunque ambas hermanas se llevan bien.**

**Próxima actualización: ¡Alex Wood!**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


	8. Alex Wood

De la típica esfera negra, surgió el típico humo blanco y de él, la típica figura encapuchada. La mayoría rodó los ojos. ¿Es qué todos se iban a presentar de la misma manera? Parecía ser que si.

-_Hola, Hogwarts _-dijo una voz femenina que resonaba suavemente-. _Estoy muy feliz de conoceros, aunque algunos ya los conozca _-Algunos rieron-. _Bueno, mi nombre, como ya ha dicho Dom, es Alex; pero mi nombre completo es Alexandra Leanne Wood _-dijo la chica quitándose la capa.

¡PAF!

Oliver Wood cayó al suelo, desmayado. Los miembros del equipo de quidditch, menos Katie Bell, una chica rubia de ojos castaños, se rieron. Alex rodó los ojos con exasperación. Ciertamente, la joven Wood era una chica bastante guapa. Tenía la piel ligeramente pálida, sus cabellos eran castaños y tenía unos preciosos ojos azules que resaltaban con el lápiz de ojos negros que llevaba. Vestía con una chaqueta de cuero negra, una camiseta de tirantes roja, lo que les daba una vista de su escote (varios hombres estaban con la mirada fija en esa zona). Llevaba una minifalda negra y mallas del mismo color, y calzaba unas botas negras.

-_Por favor, que alguien despierte a mi padre _-pidió Alex, mostrándose algo avergonzada. Y tenía motivos, antes de venir había dicho que su padre no se desmayaría, y claramente se había equivocado. Angelina Johnson sacudió la varita y despertó a su ex-capitán, mientras Alicia Spinnet mantenía a Katie en su sitio, que estaban soltando un par de lágrimas. Ambas chicas se miraron, sabían que su amiga llevaba desde segundo enamorada de Oliver, pero este solo le prestaba atención al quidditch.

-_Bueno, ahora que mi padre nos ha echó el honor de deleitarnos con nuestra presencia _-Oliver se sonrojo_-, tengo que decir que mis padres son... ¡Oliver Wood y Katie Bell!_

Katie abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, mirando a Alex con sorpresa y algo de miedo, como si esperara que la chica dijera que era broma. Ni siquiera notó cuando Oliver la abrazó y le plantó un beso en los labios. Solo ahí reacciono, devolviendole el beso con entusiasmo, tanto que ambos cayeron al suelo.

Oliver golpeó el suelo con fuerza, pero no le importo. Estaba besando a la chica que amaba. No sabía cuando había empezado, pero después de abandonar Hogwarts, se había encontrado pensando mucho en la joven cazadora. No es que en los demás no pensase, pero era en Katie en que más pensaba.

Alex carraspeó y ambos se separaron, sonrojados.

-_¡Por fin! _-exclamó, levantando las manos del suelo-. _Creí que os habían echado un encantamiento para que estuvieseis tan pegados._

Los jóvenes padres se sonrojaron, mientras que los gemelos, Harry, Angelina y Alicia se reían a carcajadas.

-¿Pasan mucho tiempo juntos? -preguntó Leanne Rivers, una chica de sexto de Gryffindor y la mejor amiga de Katie.

-_Constantemente, madrina _-respondió Alex. Leanne abrió los ojos, y le agradeció a su amiga haberla echó madrina de su hija-. _Continuo. Odio mi nombre completo, prefiero que me digan Alex. Tengo veintidós años y fui Hufflepuff..._

La mesa de los tejones estalló en aplausos, aunque estaban algo sorprendidos.

-_Fui prefecta, aunque no Premio Anual. Jugué en el equipo de mi casa como guardiana._

-La digna hija de Oliver Wood -dijeron los gemelos Weasley.

-_Por supuesto que si _-dijo Alex con orgullo-. _Aunque, al contrario que mi padre, el quidditch no es toda mi vida _-Oliver le lanzó una mirada de reproche, pero Alex no le hizo caso, sabía que su padre solo fingía, y en el fondo estaba divertido.

_-Me nombraron capitana en mi último año -_sus padres sonrieron con evidente orgullo-. _Mi clase favorita fue Astronomía, y la que menos me gustaba era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Estoy en el mismo grupo de música que Dom y David, toco el teclado._

-**Aunque también toca muy bien el piano **-dijo la voz de una chica. Alex se sonrojo, mientras Dom y David ocultaban una carcajada.

-_Tampoco es para tanto -_murmuró la joven Wood.

-¿Tocas el piano? -le pregunta su madre feliz.

-_Sí, como tú, mamá _-respondió Alex.

-¿Tocas el piano? -le preguntaron a Katie, los miembros del equipo de quidditch y Oliver. Esta asintió, sonrojada.

-Sabía que eras muy inteligente -elogió Oliver, besandola. Katie sintió que su cerebro se derretía, y cuando se separaron, puso una mirada soñadora, acompañada por una sonrisa. Leanne se reía a carcajadas a su lado.

-_Para acabar. Mis padrinos son Percy Weasley y Leanne Rivers, como ya he dicho _-Percy le dio las gracias a su mejor amigo.

-Espera, ¿Sois amigos? -preguntó Fred, olvidando su enfado con Percy durante unos momentos.

-Pues claro -respondió Oliver, ya que Percy se negaba a mirar a nadie de su familia.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó George.

-Es difícil compartir dormitorio con alguien y no ser su amigo -respondió Oliver. Harry y Seamus se miraron de reojo, ambos recordando la discusión que tenían entre ellos.

Oliver se inclinó hacía Percy.

-Deberías de hablar con ellos -le susurró-. Los echas de menos.

-Puede ser -dijo Percy-. Pero no pienso dar el primer paso. Ellos se equivocan al pensar que el ministro Fudge es un mentiroso, y que Dumbledore y Potter tienen razón.

Oliver suspiró, sabía que su mejor amigo era muy tozudo.

-Sabes que el equivocado eres tú. Por una vez trágate el orgullo, y reconoce que te equivocaste -Y dicho esto, Oliver volvió a sitio, dejando a un confundido y enojado Percy detrás de él.

-_Eso ha sido todo. ¿Preguntas? _-dijo Alex.

-¿Cuando entraste en el equipo de quidditch de Hufflepuff? -le preguntó Oliver. Todos rodaron los ojos.

_-En mi segundo año _-dijo Alex, y Oliver sonrió.

-¿Tienes hermanos? -preguntó Katie. Alex sonrió.

-_Solo diré que no soy hija única, pero no te diré el número de hermanos que tengo _-respondió Alex. Katie y Oliver se miraron.

-Eso quiere decir que tiene por lo menos cuatro hermanos más -susurró George.

-Te equivocas -dijo Fred-, solo tiene uno.

-Yo digo que no tiene y lo hace para despistar -añadió Lee Jordan. Los tres se miraron.

-¿Apostamos algo? -preguntó Fred.

-¿Conejillos de indias? -preguntó George.

-Conejillos de indias -dijeron los otros dos.

-¿Tienes novio?-preguntó alguien, y Oliver se levantó, buscando con la mirada al que había hablado. Alex se puso pálida.

-_Eh... No... no tengo novio_ -dijo al fin. Katie, Leanne, Alicia y Angelina intercambiaron una mirada, al igual que Hermione y Ginny. ¿Qué le pasaba?

-_Si eso es todo, me siento. Os dejo con la última miembro del grupo _-dijo Alex, sentadose junto a sus padres. Oliver le revolvió el pelo con cariño y Katie le lanzó una mirada confusa. La esfera negra vibró.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**octavo capítulo. ¡Aparición de Alexandra Wood! Tengo la sensación de que más de uno creía que era un hombre, XD (lobita22 va por ti).**

**¡GRACIAS POR TODOS VUESTROS COMENTARIOS!**

**Próxima actualización: Clarisse Stone.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


	9. Clarisse Stone

Cuando se hubo disipado la niebla blanca, todos pudieron contemplar a la figura que se suponía que sería la última miembro del grupo.

-_Hola, Hogwarts _-dijo la figura. Su voz era musical y bastante suave, daba gusto escucharla-._ Me llamo Clarisse Katie Stone._

Peter Stone, un chico de sexto de Ravenclaw, se atragantó con su propia saliva.

-_¡Eh, mirad!_ -exclamó Clarisse-. _¡Mi padre no se..._

¡PAF!

-_Retiro lo dicho -_murmuró Clarisse, al ver el cuerpo de su padre tendido en el suelo, claramente inconsciente. Sacudió su varita, y su padre se despertó. Peter sacudió su cabeza, y la fijó en su hija, como si esperase a que desapareciese.

Clarisse era algo más baja que Alex y Dom. Su piel era bronceada, aunque no como la de Dom. Su cabello era de color como del caramelo, y sus ojos eran grandes y oscuros. Vestía una camiseta sin mangas, pantalones y botas, todo de color negro.

-_De acuerdo _-dijo Clarisse, tras asegurarse que su padre no se desmayaría-. _Mi padre es Peter Stone, aunque ya lo habréis adivinado, puesto que es el único que se ha desmayado -_Los amigos de Peter le lanzaron miradas burlonas, junto a otras personas, sobretodo Leanne. Los de sexto sabían que no se soportaban.

-¿Quién es tu madre? -preguntó Katie, quien no podía dejar de notar cierto parecido entre la hija de Peter Stone y su mejor amiga. Clarisse sonrió picaramente y los del futuro rodaron los ojos, conociendo el carácter bromista de la chica.

-_Fácil, mi madre es Minerva McGonagall._

El Gran Comedor se quedó en silencio. La mayoría tenían las mandíbulas desencajadas, y otros miradas de asco en sus rostros. McGonagall se había puesto pálida, y Peter se había desmayado de nuevo, aunque nadie se dio cuenta. Leanne, por su parte, tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados. No podía gustarle Stone, ¿verdad? Leanne no negaba que era guapo, pero era demasiado perfeccionista para su gusto.

-_¡Qué era broma! _-exclamó Clarisse, tras despertar a su padre. Este suspiró con alivio-. _Mi madre es Leanne Rivers._

La sala volvió a sumirse en un silencio incrédulo, solo roto por las carcajadas de Katie Bell.

-¡Te dije que te acabarías casando con él, Leanne! -rió Katie, al ver que su amiga se había ruborizado, y miraba a Peter con incredulidad, al igual que él.

-¿Cómo es posible? -exigieron ambos. Clarisse suspiró.

-_Dejadme que me presente, y os lo explicó _-dijo ella-._ Como ya he dicho, mis padres son Peter y Leanne Stone _-Ambos aludidos se sonrojaron-. _Tengo veintidós años, fui Ravenclaw como mi padre._

La mesa de las águilas estallaron en aplausos, sobretodo Peter, que estaba muy orgulloso.

-_Si, si, muy bien. Fui prefecta, pero no Premio Anual. Tampoco jugué al quidditch, aunque me encante. Problemas de vértigo _-Sus padres la miraron con preocupación-. _No hace falta que os preocupéis. Mis clases favoritas fueron Herbología y Pociones. Por lo que me gustaría ser pocionista, pero por ahora estoy en el grupo de música, tocando el bajo y cantando los estribillos de las canciones junto a Dom._

-¡Sois geniales! -exclamó Alex, sonriendo a Clarisse. Esta se ruborizó.

-_Tampoco es para tanto. Mis padrinos son Oliver Wood y Katie Bell. ¿Preguntas? _-pidió Clarisse, al final.

-¿Como acabamos juntos Stone y yo? -preguntó Leanne. Clarisse rodó los ojos.

-_Como ya sabréis, hubo una batalla en Hogwarts. Mamá resultó malherida en ella _-Katie abrazó a su amiga con preocupación-, _y papá la protegió _-Leanne la lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento a Peter, quien simplemente asintió-. _Al final, ingresaron a mamá en San Mungo, y papá fue a verla todos los días. Empezaron ha hablar, se conocieron y se dieron cuenta de que tenían muchas cosas en común. Al final se enamoraron, se casaron y me tuvieron a mí._

-¿Tienes hermanos? -preguntó Katie. Clarisse rió.

-_No, no tengo. ¿Más preguntas?_

-¿Tienes novio? -preguntó Peter.

-No sabía que eras un padre celoso, Stone -dijo Leanne con una ceja levantada.

-Apenas me conoces, Rivers -replicó Peter.

-Awww, mirad. Ya han empezado a lanzarse piropos -dijo Regulus. La pareja se sonrojo.

-_No, no tengo _-respondió Clarisse, Peter suspiró con alivio-. _Tengo novia._

-¿Eres...

-_Sí, mamá. Soy lesbiana _-respondió Clarisse, rodando los ojos-. _Ya lo hemos hablado antes, me gustan las mujeres._

-Supongo que no hay problema -respondió Leanne con una sonrisa-. ¿Quién es tu novia?

-Soy yo -respondió Alex, poniéndose de pie, y acercándose a Clarisse-. Yo soy su novia.

Los cuatro padre se mostraron asombrados, pero no dijeron nada.

-¿Cómo os hicisteis novias? -preguntó Hermione a las chicas.

-_Fácil _-respondió Clarisse-. _Le pregunte y Alex me dijo que si._

Los del futuro rieron, mientras que los del presente fruncían el ceño.

-Lo siento -dijo Alex, aunque parecía que no lo sentía en lo más mínimo-. Pero eso es _top secret_.

Los del futuro rieron con más fuerza, y los del presente se quejaron.

-_Bueno, vale, lo diremos _-dijo Clarisse, y los del pasado sonrieron-. _Yo llevaba enamorada de Alex desde quinto, pero esta no se daba cuenta. _

Alex se sonrojo, pero siguió la historia.

-Siempre he tenido mala suerte con mis citas. O sólo me querían como a una hermana, o tenían novias. El caso, es que había tenido una cita con un hombre que era gay...

-¡Qué casualidad! -exclamó Ted, riendo junto a los del futuro.

-_Ey, es verdad _-dijo Clarisse, con una sonrisa.

-¿Me dejáis continuar? -preguntó Alex con un puchero. Clarisse sonrió, y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Como he dicho, mi cita no fue muy bien, así que regrese al apartamento donde vivía con Dom y Clarisse.

-_Ahí solo estaba yo, ya que Dom estaba en una cita con David_ -siguió Clarisse-. _Cuando vino Alex, y me dijo de su cita había ido mal. Empezamos ha hablar, y le pregunte sino sería lesbiana como y__o (sí, todos sabían que yo era lesbiana). Ella me dijo que no lo creía, y yo le respondí que sino__ estaba segura, de que me besara, y si le gustaba es que era lesbiana._

-Yo la besé, y bueno... ¡aquí estamos! -exclamó Alex, dándole la mano a su novia.

-Sin olvidar el trauma que me causasteis -bromeó Dom-. Vengo de mi cita con David, y me las encuentro a las dos desnudas en el sofá.

-¡Dominique! -chillaron ambas chicas, ruborizadas.

-Es verdad, es verdad -dijo Dom, inocentemente-. Solo Alex estaba desnuda en el sofá. Clarisse estaba desnuda en el suelo, y arrodillada delante de Alex con la cabeza metida en su...

-¡DOMINIQUE! -chillaron, no solo Alex y Clarisse, sino también Victoire, Molly, Fleur y Hermione; mientras que Harry, Ron, los gemelos, Sirius y Regulus estallaban en carcajadas, junto a otras personas.

-_Bueno, eso es todo de mí _-dijo Clarisse, dirigiendo a Dom una mirada siniestra. Esta le sonrió como si no hubiese roto un plato en su vida. Clarisse se sentó junto a sus padres y su novia, y besando a esta última. Todos las miraron-. _¿Qué pasa? _-espetó Clarisse-. ¿_Es que nunca habéis visto a dos chicas besándose o que?_

Todos apartaron la mirada, en parte aterrorizados por el tono de la chica, y en parte porqué la esfera negra había empezado a soltar humo.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**noveno capítulo. Presentando a Clarisse Stone, un OC. ¿Quién se habría imaginado que su pareja sería Alex? Aparte Janes Cullen Weasley, y Eretielf Oliuga. **

**ESPERO QUE OSA HAYA GUSTADO.**

**Próxima actualización: Molls Weasley.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


	10. Molls Weasley

El humo blanco se disipó, lo que permitió que todos pudiesen ver a una figura encapuchada.

-_Buenos días, Hogwarts del pasado _-Su voz, que era femenina, era formal, recordaba a la de Percy Weasley, pero sin ese tono de pomposidad-. _Mi nombre es Molly Ángela Weasley, pero pueden llamarme Molls, para que no me confundan con mi abuela._

Sé quitó la capucha. Molls era algo más baja que Dom. Su piel tenía un tono normal, ni pálida ni bronceada. Llevaba el cabello pelirrojo cortado hasta la altura de los hombros, y sus ojos verdes oscuros estaban ocultos detrás de una gafas azules. Llevaba una blusa marrón, falda del mismo tono, y unos zapatos con un poco de tacón, también marrones. Parecía que se había vestido para ir a trabajar en una oficina.

Los Weasley se miraban, tratando de saber quien era el padre de Molls, pero tenían una ligera idea. La chica recordaba a Percy, pero sin ese nivel de pomposidad, que caracterizaba al Weasley. Molly, por su parte, estaba feliz de que alguno de sus hijos le hubiese puesto su nombre a una de sus nietas.

-_Mis padres son Percy Weasley _-siguió Molls con la presentación, pero fue interrumpida por su abuela.

-¡Oh, Percy! ¡Gracias! -exclamó, abrazando a su hijo. Percy se tensó al principio, pero acabó devolviendole el abrazo. La verdad es que los había echado mucho de menos. Solo si su familia admitía que se había equivocado en confiar en Dumbledore y en Potter, en vez del ministro Fudge...

_O tal vez eres tú el equivocado _susurró una voz en su mente. Percy se estremeció.

_Jamás _dijo con confianza. _Estamos hablando de Cornelius Fudge. El ministro de magia, él jamás se equivoca._

_-Abuela, es de muy mala educación interrumpir a alguien cuando esta hablando _-señaló Molls, y Molly se sonrojo, mandandole una mirada arrepentida a su nieta. Esta solo le sonrió-. _Cómo decía, mis padres son Percy Weasley y Audrey Jackson._

Percy se quedó confuso, no conocía a ninguna Audrey Jackson; pero al parecer Ginny si, ya que soltó un jadeo, claramente sorprendida.

-¿La conoces? -preguntó Percy a su hermana.

-Sí -respondió ella-. Es una Ravenclaw de mi curso.

Percy le dirigió un vistazo a la mesa de las águilas. No le costo localizar a Audrey Jackson, a pesar de que jamás la había conocido. Era la única chica de cuarto que estaba sonrojada. Sé dio cuenta de que era muy guapa, con su pelo castaño oscuro cayéndole por debajo de los hombros, y sus ojos verdes oscuros.

Los gemelos estallaron en carcajadas.

-¡Merlín! Percy, eres un asaltacuna -rió Fred.

-¡Sí! ¡Le sacas cinco años a la pobre! -le secundó George.

-¡Oh, callaros! -les espetó Percy, aunque también estaba sonrojado. Los Weasley miraban la escena, recordando las discusiones que solían tener los gemelos y Percy.

-_¿Puedo continuar? _-pidió Molls-. _Cómo decía, tengo veintiún años y fui Ravenclaw._

La mesa de las águilas estalló en aplausos. La que más aplaudía era Audrey, que miraba a su hija con orgullo. Percy también estaba orgulloso de su hija.

-_Fui prefecta y Premio Anual _-continuó Molls, para ser interrumpida de nuevo.

-¡Prefecta perfecta! -se burlaron Regulus, Dom y otros personas desde la esfera. Molls resopló.

-_Alguien tiene que controlaros _-respondió ella-. _Sigo. No jugué al quidditch, y tampoco solía ir a los partidos. No me gusta. No entiendo que le ve la gente a un deporte donde pueden acabar con los huesos rotos _-Los amantes del quidditch, sobretodo Oliver Wood, le lanzaron malas miradas.

_-La mejor clase que se me daba era Aritmancia -_continuó Molls-. _Ahora trabajo en la Oficina de la Ley Mágica Internacional. Por último, mis padrinos son Oliver Wood y Ginny Weasley-_Los aludidos les dieron las gracias, aunque Oliver le dijo que era intolerable que su ahijada no le gustase el quiddicth, ganándose un zape de Katie-. _¿Preguntas?_

-¿Tienes novio? -preguntó Percy.

-Otro más para el Club de los Padres Sobreprotectores -susurró Isabelle a las chicas. Estas asintieron.

-Sí, papá. Tengo novio -respondió Molls, rodando los ojos.

-¿Qué? -exclamó Percy, levantándose-. ¡No lo voy a permitir! ¡No eres más que una niña!

-¡Percy Weasley, siéntate ahora mismo! -Audrey se había levantado de la mesa, y fulminaba al tercero de los Weasley con los brazos cruzados. Percy se sentó con un estremecimiento. Tenía la sensación de que Audrey se llevaría bien con su madre y su hermana. No se equivocaba.

-No esta nada mal, Jackson -dijo Ginny, evaluando a la chica-. Será un placer tenerte por cuñada.

-Gracias, Weasley -respondió la aludida-. Y puedes llamarme Audrey, a fin de cuentas seremos cuñadas.

-_¿Más preguntas? _-pidió Molls.

-¿No hay manera de que te guste el quidditch? -preguntó Oliver. Algunos rodaron los ojos, y Katie y Alex negaron con la cabeza ante la insistencia de su novio/padre.

-_No, tío Oliver_ -respondió Molls-. _Y créeme, los has intentado cientos de veces. Y no solo tú, también mis mejores amigos lo han intentado._

-**No lo logramos **-dijeron dos voces, una masculina y la otra femenina, claramente divertidas.

-_¿Otra pregunta? _-preguntó Molls. Nadie dijo nada-. _Bien._

Molls se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde estaban sus padres. Percy ni siquiera había notado cuando Audrey se había sentado a su lado. Molls se sentó al lado de su padre.

-_Tienes que hablar con ellos_ -le susurró al oído. Percy frunció el ceño.

-No pienso hablar con ellos -dijo él-. No hasta que admitan que se equivocaron y que Cornelius Fudge tenía razón.

_-_¿Así que es eso? -le preguntó Audrey en voz baja-. Prefieres creer en un tipo que tiene demasiado miedo en aceptar la realidad, que en tu propia familia.

-Pues claro -respondió Percy-. ¡Es el Ministro de Magia! ¡Él nunca se equivoca!

-Ya veo -dijo Audrey, levantándose-. Así que esta es tu respuesta -murmuró, y la chica volvió a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-_Papá _-dijo Molls-, _no puedes seguir evadiendo la realidad. Tarde o temprano tendrás que aceptarla. Pero recuerda; ¿En quién confías? ¿En un tipo que solo te quiere por interés propio? ¿O en tu familia, quienes siempre te han apoyado, sin importar las consecuencias?_

Y Molls se fue con su familia, dejando a su padre solo. Percy sintió como las lágrimas iban a sus ojos, pero se negó a dejarlas ir. Sabía que su hija tenía razón. En el fondo, sabía que su familia, que Albus Dumbledore y Harry Potter tenían razón. Pero no quería aceptarla. No quería enfrentarse a ella.

_Lo siento _pensó, mirando a su familia. _Pero soy demasiado cobarde como para aceptarla._

Percy respiró hondo, se limpió los ojos, y fijó la vista en la esfera negra.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**décimo capítulo, y con Molls Weasley.**

**Primero, siento el retraso, pero he estado de exámenes.**

**Percy acabara aceptando que estaba equivocado. Pero necesitara tiempo.**

**Próxima actualización: Luke Jordan**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


	11. Luke Jordan

El humo blanco se disipó, como siempre, permitiendo ver una figura encapuchada, como siempre.

-_Hola, Hogwarts de la época de mis padres _-dijo la figura, que era un chico. Algunos sonrieron-. _ Me llamo Luke George Jordan._

Lee Jordan, que había escogido justo en ese momento para tomar un poco de agua, la escupió sobre Alicia Spinnet, al mismo tiempo que Luke se quitaba la capucha.

-¡Agh! ¡Lee! ¡Eres un cerdo! -se quejó la chica, moviendo su varita para secarse. El chico no dijo nada, miraba incrédulo a Luke.

El chico tenía la piel morena. Su cabello era negro y corto, y sus ojos de un brillante castaño oscuro, casi negro. Llevaba una camisa blanca, con unos tejanos y unas zapatillas de deporte negras.

Lee dio una especie de gritito, que parecía una mezcla entre un bufido de incredulidad y una risotada, y se desmayó.

-Es increíble que todos los padres menos el tío Percy se hayan desmayado al ver a sus hijos -comentó Isabelle.

-Sí. Recuerdo que cuando la tía Audrey le dijo que esperaban al segundo, si se desmayo -dijo Regulus.

¡PAF!

Fred y George, que ya se estaban riendo al ver a su amigo desmayado, cayeron al suelo, revolcándose en el suelo al ver el cuerpo inconsciente de su hermano.

-**¡Regulus! **-exclamó la voz de una chica, molesta.

-Perdón, Lu -se disculpó Regulus, aunque parecía que no lo sentía en lo más mínimo, ya que tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-_Qué alguien despierte a mi padre _-pidió Regulus.

Alicia, a pesar de estar algo enfadada aún con Lee por el asunto del agua, lo despertó.

-_Gracias, mamá _-dijo Luke. Angelina y Katie, junto a los gemelos Weasley estallaron en carcajadas, mientras los futuros padres se sonrojaban.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo?

-_¿En serio me estáis preguntando cómo me tuvisteis? _-preguntó Luke con la ceja levantada-. _Porqué no quiero entrar en detalles.  
_

-¡No! -exclamaron Lee y Alicia a la vez.

-Nosotros queríamos saberlo -se quejaron Fred, George, Sirius, Regulus y Dom, ganandose cada uno un zape: Fred de Molly, George de Ginny, Sirius de Hestia, Regulus de Isabelle y Dom de Clarisse.

_-Eso pensaba. Cómo habréis supuesto, mis padres son Lee Jordan y Alicia Spinnet _-Ambos se sonrojaron-. _¡Pero besaros! ¡No seáis sosos!_

Lee besó suavemente a Alicia, pero la chica enrolló sus piernas alrededor del moreno, y lo besó con ferocidad.

-Wow -comentó Lee en cuanto se separaron.

-_Y esos, señoras y señores, es una escena típica en mi casa _-dijo Luke, como si nada-. _Continuó. Tengo veinitiún años, y fui un orgulloso león._

La mesa roja estalló en aplausos ante el nuevo miembro, mientras Luke hacía reverencias.

-_No fui ni prefecto ni Premio Anual... Merlín me salve _-"rezó" Luke, haciendo sonreír a algunos-. _Me encanta el quidditch, y soy comentarista en los partidos -_Lee infló el pecho con orgullo.

-_Mis clases favoritas eran el desayuno..._

-¡Eso no es una clase! -exclamó Molls.

-_¿Ah, no? _-preguntó Luke, claramente sorprendido-. _Pues en ese caso no tengo ni una clase favorita._

La mayoría se rió, los gemelos abrazaron a Lee.

-¡Adoramos a tu hijo! -exclamaron a la vez.

-_Lo sé, lo sé. Soy adorable _-dijo Luke con arrogancia.

-Idiota -susurró Molls con cariño, mirando a quién consideraba como su hermano molesto e irritante.

-_Trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia..._

-¡No! -exclamaron Fred, George, Sirius y Lee, mientras Remus rodaba los ojos.

-¡Mi propio hijo se ha pasado al lado oscuro! -gimió Lee, "llorando" dramáticamente. Aunque paro cuando Alicia le dio un zape.

-No saquéis conclusiones precipitadas -les recomendó David.

-_... en el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos _-acabó Luke, mirando a su padre, algo incrédulo-. _¿En serio pensaste que me arrastraría al lado oscuro? Aunque Molls lo ha intentado._

-Y tú quisiste que me gustara el quidditch -dijo Molls, mirando a su amigo.

-_Fue idea de Thabata _-acusó Luke, señalando la esfera negra.

-**¡A mí no me metas! **-exclamó una chica, con algo de acento búlgaro.

-_Vale, vale _-dijo Luke, apaciguadoramente-. _Mis padrinos son George Weasley y Angelina Johnson _-Ambos dieron las gracias- _¿Preguntas? Y sí, tengo novia._

Algunas chicas se quejaron. Percy pensó (¿cuando se despertó?). Su bebé (de veintiún años) tenía un novio. Jordan tenía la misma edad que su bebé (insisto que tiene veintiuno), y tenía novia. Eso quería decir...

-¡Jordan! ¡Tú hijo le ha robado la inocencia a mi bebé! -exclamó Percy, apuntado a Lee con la varita. Este se puso pálido.

-Qué tengo veintiuno -susurró Molls, exasperada-. Además, que Luke no me gusta de esa manera -Aunque, por supuesto su padre ni la escuchó.

-Claro, primita -susurró Dom en su oído-. A ti te van más jóvenes -Molls se sonrojo.

-_Señor Weasley _-trató de decir Luke, pero tuvo que esquivar una maldición que Percy le mandó.

-¡Papá! -gritó Molls. Pero Percy no se detuvo, y empezó a lanzar maldiciones a Luke, quienes las esquivaba como podía, mientras Molly y Alicia le gritaban a Percy que parase-. Mamá -suplicó finalmente Molls, mirando a su madre, esperanzada.

Audrey suspiró.

-¡PERCY WEASLEY! ¡PARA AHORA MISMO! -gritó Audrey con toda la potencia de sus pulmones.

-Joder -se quejó Ron, en voz baja-. Ni siquiera ha pasado una hora desde que supo que se iba a casar con Percy, y ya ha desarrollado los pulmones made in Weasley.

-¿Made in Weasley? -repitió Hermione, incrédula, mientras Harry reía.

Molls se acercó a Percy.

-Papá, ¿ya te has tranquilizado? -le pidió.

-Lo haré, en cuanto mate o castre a tu novio -respondió Percy, mirando de forma asesina a Luke-. Lo que ocurra primero.

-_Pues más le vale a Tom andarse con cuidado _-dijo Luke.

-¿Tom?

-Sí, papá -dijo Molls-. Tom, mi novio.

-Entonces, ¿tú no eres su novio? -preguntó Percy, mirando con arrepentimiento a Luke. Alicia le pegó un zape al pelirrojo por atacar a su bebé (veintiún años).

-_No _-respondió Luke-. _Mi maravillosa novia se presentara enseguida. ¿Más preguntas o intentos de asesinato?_

-Aparte de los de Voldemort -añadió Regulus.

-No hace gracia -gruñó Victoire.

-¿Cuanto hace que sales con esa... chica? -le preguntó Alicia. Había estado a punto de decir: "¿Cuanto hace que sales con esa zorra?" Pero no había quedado muy bien.

-_Casi cinco años, mamá _-respondió Luke con una sonrisa de enamorado-. _En realidad le tenía preparada una sorpresa muy especial_

De la esfera negra salió un chillido emocionado, Luke sonrió.

-_¿Más preguntas? _-pidió Luke. Nadie dijo nada-. _No. Pues bien. Thabata, tu turno._

Y la esfera negra se sacudió por onceava vez (o eso creo).

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**decimoprimer capítulo, y con ustedes Luke Jordan, hijo de Lee Jordan. Lo sé, ambos nombres empiezan por las mismas iniciales.**

**Cómo habéis visto, Percy no se ha salvado del desmayo. ¡Y nadie lo hará! Juajajajaja *Intento de risa maléfica, nivel: fail.**

**VOZ MISTERIOSA: Yo lo haré.**

**YO: Ya lo veremos.**

**(¿Quién es el misterioso personaje?) Decid lo que queráis, porqué yo tampoco lo sé, XD. (Ideas locas que se me vienen).**

**Próxima actualización: Thabata Krum.**

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO**

**Se despide, **

**Grytherin18**


	12. Thabata Krum

Cuando el típico humo blanco se disipó, todos pudieron ver a una figura delante de ellos.

-¿Es qué no se les ocurre otro método para presentarse? -preguntó Harry a sus amigos. Estos se encogieron de hombros. La figura se aclaró la garganta.

-_Hola, Hogwarts del pasado _-La figura, claramente mujer, tenía un ligero acento búlgaro-. _Soy Thabata Hermione Krum._

Thabata se quitó la capucha, mostrando a una chica de piel pálida, cabello oscuro como la noche y ojos azules. Vestía una camiseta del equipo nacional de quidditch de Bulgaria, unos pantalones cortos y unas zapatillas rojas.

Viktor Krum se quedó pálido, y se desmayó, no sin antes decir:

-_Какво? _(¿Qué?)

-Otro que no se salva -dijo Alex, divertida.

Ron estaba rojo de furia. No podía creerse que su Hermione hubiese sido tan idiota como para fijarse en ese tipo, que en su opinión no valía nada. También era claro que más de uno creía que Hermione era la madre, ya que lanzaban miradas a la castaña y al búlgaro, todavía desmayado.

Pero Hermione sabía que ella no era la madre de Thabata, por varios motivos.

El primero es que ella amaba a Ron.

El segundo era que Thabata era una copia exacta de esa chica búlgara, Vasilka Sirakov, si no recordaba mal.

Y el tercero, y el último, era que si ella algún día tenía una hija, le pondría un nombre de flor. Como Rose, por ejemplo.

Thabata agitó su varita, y despertó a su padre, quién parpadeo como un búho, sin dejar de mirar a su hija.

-_Добре ли дъщеря ми? _(¿Eres mi hija?) -le preguntó Viktor en búlgaro.

-_ако баща _(Sí, papá) -respondió Thabata, en la misma lengua. Para luego volver al ingles-. Papá, hablemos en ingles, que no nos entienden.

-Eso mismo -dijo todo el Gran Comedor.

-**Cotillas **-dijo alguien desde la esfera, una chica.

-**Lilu, pero si tú también eres una cotilla de primera **-dijo la voz de un chico.

-**¡Cállate, Hugo Weasley! **-exclamó la chica, Lilu, haciendo que los Weasley se mirasen.

-_¡Callaros! _-ordenó Thabata-. _Bien, mi nombre es Thabata Krum. Mis padres son Viktor Krum, aunque es obvio; y Vasilka Sirakov._

La mayoría del Gran Comedor ahogo un grito. Estaba claro que habían pensado que Hermione Granger era la madrina. Thabata rodó los ojos.

-_¿Es qué nadie se ha dado cuenta de que soy igual a mi madre, solo que sin el pelo rubio? _-preguntó Thabata, haciendo que algunos se sonrojaron.

-Es verdad, ¿cómo nadie se ha dado cuenta de eso? Por que yo si que lo he echó -dijo Sirius, cruzándose de brazos.

-No te habías dado cuenta, ¿verdad? -le preguntó Hestia con una sonrisa. Sirius se sonrojo.

-Pillado -canturreó Tonks.

_-De acuerdo _-continuó Thabata-. _Tengo veintiún años. Mi primer años de educación mágica lo pase en Durmstrang, pero cómo era como una especie de escuela militar encubierta, estudie los otros años en Hogwarts, donde fui Gryffindor._

La mesa escarlata aplaudió ante su nuevo miembro. Viktor y Vasilka estaban felices por su hija. Ambos habían estudiado en Durmstrang, y sabían lo severa que podía ser la política de la escuela, así que estaban felices que su hija no hubiese pasado toda su educación mágica ahí.

-_Fui prefecta y capitana del equipo de quidditch. Jugué como buscadora _-Los miembros del equipo de quidditch aplaudieron, como el resto de la casa, pero con más emoción.

Viktor se sentía orgulloso de su hija, y Vasilka, que aunque no le gustara que su hija jugara a un juego donde podía salir herida, se alegraba por ella. Sin dudas, Thabata era igual que ella por fuera, pero por dentro se parecía a Viktor.

-_Mis clases favoritas fueron Herbología e Historia de la Magia._

Decir que el Gran Comedor se quedó en estado de conmoción, era el eufemismo del siglo. Los más pequeños se pellizcaban entre ellos, los mayores tenía la boca cómicamente abierta, y los adultos miraban incrédulos a la chica. El profesor Binns, que no se había dado cuenta de esas reacciones, le sonrió a Thabata, quién le devolvió la sonrisa.

Y cómo no, los bromistas no podían faltar.

-¡Le gusta Historia de la Magia! -gritó Fred.

-¡Es el apocalipsis! -gritó George.

-¡Ocultaros debajo de las mesas! -chilló Sirius, escondiendose debajo de la mesa de Gryffindor, ante la mirada estupefacta de todos, sobretodo de Harry y Hestia.

-¡Los guapos primero! -exclamó Regulus.

-**¡Pues entonces tú el último! **-exclamó una voz de chico. Regulus frunció el ceño.

-Jaja. Muy gracioso, Potter -dijo Regulus, haciendo que Harry se quedara pálido.

-_¡Basta ya! _-rugió Thabata. Todos pararon-. _¡Sí, me gusta Historia de la Magia! ¿Algún problema? _-Todos negaron con la cabeza-. _Bien. ¿Por donde iba?_

-Por tu extraña enfermedad de que te guste Historia de la Magia -respondió Clarisse.

-_Jajaja _-dijo Thabata con sarcasmo-. _Muy graciosa, Clarisse. ¡Ah, sí! Juego en el equipo de las Arpías de Holyhead...__  
_

_-_¿Qué? -exclamó Ron-. ¿Por qué no juegas con los Chudley Cannons?

-**¡****Porqué llevaban años sin ganar ni un solo partido! **-gritó una voz de chica.

-**Vamos, Sky. Solo es cuestión de tiempo **-dijo otra voz, esta vez de chico.

-Eso mismo -dijo Ron.

-Seguro que ese es el hijo de Ron -susurró Bill a Charile.

-_Cómo sea. Juego en las Arpías de Holyhead, al igual que mi ídola. Forme parte del equipo nacional de Bulgaria en la última Copa del Mundo de Quiddtch._

-¿Cómo? -dijo Ginny, sorprendida-. Es muy difícil que una mujer este en un equipo nacional de un país. La única que ha estado es Gwenog Jones. Probablemente eres las segunda en conseguirlo.

-_La tercera en realidad _-respondió Thabata-. _Hubo otra. La persona que más admiro. Si entré en el equipo de las Arpías de holyhead fue por ella._

-¿Quién es? -preguntó Vasilka.

-Una a la que tía Ginny conoce muy bien -respondió Dom, guiñándole un ojo a su tía, quién solo la miró, confusa.

-_Cuando me retire, estoy planteándome ser profesora de Herbología. El profesor me dijo que podía ser una gran profesora._

_-_Y seguro que lo será -le dijo la profesora Sprout.

-_Eso espero, porqué entonces no sé que haré _-dijo Thabata, y algunos rieron-. _Para acabar, mis padrinos son Harry Potter y Fleur Delacour. ¿Preguntas?_

-¿Tienes novio? -preguntó un chico de Ravenclaw. Viktor le lanzó una mirada envenenada. Pero Luke se le adelantó.

-¡Sí tiene, imbécil! -exclamó Jordan, enojado.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Jordan? -Viktor se levantó, apuntándole con la varita. Luke paso de estar enojado ha estar asustado.

-Yo... verá, señor Krum. Su hija y yo... le juro que ella... jamás le haría nada...

-Corre -le dijo Ted. Luke asintió, antes de salir corriendo, siendo perseguido por un enojado Viktor Krum.

-_Ти открадна невинността на дъщеря ми! _(¡Le has robado la inocencia a mi hija!) -gritó Viktor, pero fue detenido por el grito de Vasilka.

-_Достатъчно! _(¡Basta!) -gritó-. Viktor Krum, deja de perseguir a mi yerno, ¡ahora mismo!

Viktor se sentó de nuevo, sin dejar de mirar mal a Luke.

-Maldito ladrón roba inocencias -gruñó por lo bajo.

-En realidad, señor Krum. Fue su hija quién le robo la inocencia a Luke y no al revés -dijo Dom.

-¡Dominique!

, vale -dijo la chica.

_-¿Otra pregunta? No, genial. Pues eso ha sido todo._

Thabata se bajó, y Dumbledore se puso de pie.

-Almorzaremos ahora, y después seguiremos con las presentaciones -anunció, siendo recibido por una mezcla de quejas (los que querían saber si tendrían hijos en el futuro), y por gritos de aceptación (principalmente de Ron). Dumbledore dio una palmada, y los platos se llenaron de comida.

-Buen provecho -dijo el anciano, antes de sentarse en su sitio.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**decimosegundo capítulo... ¡y con Thabata Krum!**

**Pobre Luke. Primero sufre en manos de Percy y ahora en manos de Viktor, XD.**

**Próxima actualización, aparte del almuerzo: ¡Louis Weasley!**

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


End file.
